Everything Starts Where It Ends
by BallinParis
Summary: "Can you fix it?"
1. Starting Over

**This is my first try at fanfiction, while I've read it for years I've never tried my hand at it. However, seeing as the Paily fanfiction is really limited recently, I figured I'd give it a try. There are plenty of great authors out there that I'm sure I won't even compare to, but hopefully this won't be all bad! Thanks for reading, if this goes well I'll think of doing something really AU of some sort in the future. For now, this is AU from here on out. I'm aware this is super short, but I just wanted you guys to feel it out before I commit to anything permanent.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Pretty Little Liars. In future chapters there will be a few Dawson's Creek quotes thrown in here and there (that's what happens when you watch a series a dozen times), those also do not belong to me but to the writers of that series. Thank you to the reviewer who reminded me to do this! Hope that's understood and you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Starting Over.**

Emily didn't know what to do, seeing Paige yesterday, dressed like that… it floored her. She'd spent the past few months focusing so heavily on Allison that she'd just about put Paige out of my mind. Out of sight, out of mind; at least that's how Emily tried to play it. It was just a whole lot of pretending. Now, Emily needed advice; maybe she just needed someone to tell her getting Paige back wouldn't be completely impossible. That's how she ended up on the Hastings' couch with Spencer sitting opposite her in the loveseat, really enjoying this therapist/patient vibe they were putting out.

"So, are you sure this is about Paige and not about Ali?" Spencer questioned, her lips pursed.

"Cut the shit, Spence. I love Paige, I've just been…. Distracted" Emily spat, sighing at the thought of Ali and how much time she had wasted on her. For what? Something she didn't even understand, her need for approval even if she only got it through being romantically involved. "I think she was on a date yesterday," Emily mumbled towards Spencer.

"She was, Aria saw them." Spencer added, deciding to avoid questioning Emily's feeling for Alison as she saw how conflicted the girl looked.

Emily sat up quickly upon hearing that, she had figured Paige was on a date but it was nice to _pretend_ she hadn't been. Groaning, she threw her body back onto the couch again. " Well, uhm- what else did Aria say?"

"Aria said she was blonde and cute, but 'not someone she'd worry about competing for if it was Ezra,'" Spencer stated matter-of-factly using her fingers to form quotation marks. "Which I suppose means she's no competition for you."

"That's not how Paige is though. She's not shallow, she wouldn't pick me just because I'm prettier-" Emily started before being cut off.

"No, she'd pick you because she loves you," Aria commented as she walked in with Hanna.

"Who cares, I'd pick you because you're hot," was Hanna's contribution, which earned a glare from Spencer.

"We need a plan," Spencer concludes after a few moments of silence.

"Buy her a pink drink, isn't that what lesbians do?"

"Shut up, Hanna!" comes from Spencer and Aria, Emily only groaning in response.

"Why not? That IS what Lesbians do, isn't it?" Hanna questioned.

They definitely needed a plan.

* * *

Spencer had spent the remainder of the day racking her brain for a solution to Emily's problem. Normally, she wasn't really all that invested in the relationships of her friends. Aria's relationship with Ezra was beyond impossible to understand, and Caleb and Hanna rarely had major issues. Not to mention they didn't really want her input 90% of the time.

This was different though, as hard as it was for her to admit to herself, she really liked Paige. Aside from the fact that Paige was actually an extremely loyal girlfriend to Emily, she was snarky and competitive which ended up being the saving grace between the two. Spencer never blamed Paige for telling Rosewood PD about Alison being alive, in fact to Spencer is proved that Paige was willing to lose Emily in order to protect her. Paige was willing to give up a relationship she loved and let Emily move on with her greatest enemy, all to ensure Emily was safe- while Spencer would never admit it out loud, she found it admirable.

Then there was the fact that Paige had saved her life. Spencer had yet to return the favor. As a Hastings, she knew there was nothing worse than owing people anything, so she'd pay back Paige this way. Sure, she'd also get back her favorite running partner and Emily would stop moping, but those were just pluses. She _owed_ Paige, now she just hoped Paige hadn't completely moved on from Emily.

Knowing the best way to solve a problem was by using the main sources; she concluded that after hours of speaking to Emily, it was time to speak to Paige.

**Text Message to Paige McCullers: **I'm going for a run, join me.

After a few minutes her phone lit up with a response.

**Text Message from Paige McCullers: **Other than the fact that we haven't run together since Em and I broke up, it's 9 p.m.

**Text Message to Paige McCullers: ** Fantastic, It's early. If we run for an hour, you'll have just enough time to get back for your recommended 8 hours.

**Text Message from Paige McCullers: **But, I'm tired.

**Text Message to Paige McCullers: ** Meet you in 10.

Knowing Paige would eventually accept, Spencer simply put her phone away and started changing into her running gear before heading to meet up with Paige. Emily thought it would be impossible to rebuild her relationship with Paige, Spencer planned on proving that wrong. As a Hastings, it's basically her place to solve impossible problems after all.


	2. Baby Steps

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thank you to everyone who favorited/followed my story. I'd love for you all to review and let me know what you want to see/see more of. I decided not to have Hanna be all dark and gloomy in this story, as much as I love her serious side, her fun side makes for more entertainment. Also, I've always loved the idea of a Paige/Spencer friendship, which you'll see I push for. Considering this show focuses so heavily on A drama, and so lightly on actual couples, I can only take this story so far. I'm sure I'll add some drama and definitely try to make this a fun ride (will take any suggestions), but the lack of material to work with when keeping it canon is the reason I look forward to doing an AU at some point, if you guys are interested that is! Let me know what you like/don't like and I'll try to keep you guys happy! If I do end up throwing in a triangle, would you have a preference? Remember I'm a first-timer, so be easy with me!**

* * *

Paige hadn't asked any questions when she met up with Spencer in front of her house, they'd started running immediately. The run was relatively silent, while Paige knew Spencer had texted her for a reason, she figured Spencer would eventually bring it up. They made small talk, about swimming, field hockey, college, and briefly about Spencer's adjustment to having Alison back.

While Spencer knew she had an underlying reason for meeting up with Paige, she forgot how comforting it was to speak to someone who wasn't directly involved in the torture A was still putting them through. She also appreciated being finally asked how _she_ was dealing with Ali's return, everyone else seemed to be constantly asking about Hanna or Emily's adjustment.

"It's always been a competition with Alison, for nothing particular. She puts me on edge, she makes me question everything and up until yesterday the girls kept scolding me for not trusting her" Spencer spoke honestly.

Paige nodded in understanding, "I'm not going to pretend to know anything about Alison since she's been back, but I've learned your instincts are usually pretty trustworthy."

"The girls wanted to trust her. Hanna didn't adjust well at all, it's almost as if she lost herself once Alison returned." Spencer shook her head, " Emily, her heart is just too big and she wants to find the best in everyone, which is admirable but occasionally naïve."

"Emily does find the best in everyone, she found the best in me when I didn't even know it existed" Paige spoke timidly, "Emily may want to believe Alison has changed, they might all want to, but you don't have to. You don't have to surrender to anyone else's beliefs."

Spencer smiled gratefully at Paige and they continued running in a comfortable silence.

Spencer and Paige had run a mile through the dark streets of Rosewood before finally making their way back to the McCullers' home. Each breathing heavily, they made their way up to the house and collapsed onto the steps.

"I forgot what it was like to run with someone who could keep up with me" Paige threw her head back, panting.

Spencer nodded in agreement, running a hand through her hair. " You always were a decent running partner, McCullers."

Finishing off the last of her water bottle Paige decided to finally approach why they'd gone for this fun in the first place, "why did you call me out in the middle of the night Spencer? Not that I didn't enjoy myself, but this isn't exactly a common occurrence anymore."

"It's about Emily."

At that Paige's entire body stood at attention, " Is she alright? Is she hurt?"

Spencer shook her head and motioned for Paige to sit down, " You always were too impulsive, McCullers. Emily's fine…. She just, Aria told me she saw you out on a date last night."

Paige let her eyes fall shut as she relaxed, "Emily dumped me Spencer, I'm allowed to date. I'm not cheating on your best friend."

"I know that, I just didn't believe you two were really over. I'm not satisfied with the way things have happened." Spencer spoke sternly.

"You better not start pouting, Hastings. Hanna already spoke to me a few months ago about how upset she was about her 'OTP' breaking up."

Rolling her eyes, Spencer let out a chuckle, "That's Hanna for you."

"Listen Spencer, Emily was…. she was everything to me. When she broke up with me I felt like I couldn't breathe for weeks, like there was this weight that collapsed on my chest when she was no longer mine. I kept hoping she'd change her mine" Paige spoke softly, " but she didn't and then she started something up with Alison, almost like she didn't remember how much we'd meant to each other for so long."

Paige wasn't bitter, well maybe she was a little bitter. Paige was heart broken, she'd been left holding her crumbled heart in her hands and trying desperately to keep it together. Spencer lowered her eyes, while Emily was her best friend, she never agreed with how the situation was handled.

"Do you still love her?"

Paige smiled sadly, "I'll always love her, Spencer. That girl haunts me. I go to bed every night and see her in my dreams, it's gotten to the point where sleeping is what I look forward to because that's when she's there. When I wake up, she's just gone and I'm empty."

"What if, what if you could fix it?" Spencer said carefully.

Paige shook her head, "I'm not going to entertain that thought anymore. I'm putting myself back together, I'm trying to move on."

Spencer decided not to push any further, she knew enough. " Alright McCullers, well regardless of how things with you and Emily are, we're reviving our running tradition."

Paige let out a smile, thankful for the subject change. "Definitely, I'm glad I didn't tell you to fuck off when you made me get out of bed to run."

Both standing, they hugged briefly which they both immediately decided was weird. Parting, they waved to each other as Spencer made her way down the stairs and Paige to her door.

"Hey Hastings" Paige called out, causing Spencer to turn towards her, " If you ever need anything, whether it be A or Emily related or not, I'm always on your team."

Spencer smiled gratefully as Paige turned towards the door, "She misses you, Paige. We all do." She left it at that before turning and starting a slow jog home, leaving Paige frozen on her front porch.

_She misses you_. Those three words were replaying themselves in Paige's mind repeatedly as she readied herself for bed. Paige missed Emily, of course she did. Sure, she'd taken that other girl on a date and was slowly working to mend herself, but she desperately missed her ex girlfriend. '_Don't take it to heart, Paige.' _She told herself. Did she still love Emily? Of course. But the damage had been done and Paige couldn't risk wearing her heart on her sleeve anymore. Turning over in bed, she tried to put the thoughts of the beautiful brunette out of her mind.

* * *

The next morning the girls had met at the Brew before school, settling into a conversation about their nights.

"I was at Ezra's last night" Aria admitted with a shrug, rolling her eyes at their questioning gazes, "nothing happened, we just baked a cake."

"Was it Red Velvet?"

"What relevance does that even have, Hanna?" Spencer questioned.

"If she had leftovers I'm hoping it's Red Velvet" Hanna said with a shrug.

"It wasn't Red Velvet, it was Funfetti."

"So you guys had sex?"

"What?! NO!" Aria defended immediately while Emily and Spencer sent Hanna questioning glances.

"Two adults do not make a funfetti cake, that's literally the cake you have a 5 year old bake. I would know, I baked a lot of cakes when I ate my feelings."

Aria blushed deeply, " Can we please change the subject! What did you guys do last night?"

Not wanting to even attempt to comprehend the relationship Ezra and Aria had, the girls let it slide.

"I ate dinner with my mom, she's leaving to go visit my dad soon" Emily offered.

"Me and Caleb-"

"Caleb and I" Spencer corrected.

"Whatever, we went to dinner. He's finally stopped talking about Ravenswood and playing with the Ouija board, so we celebrated."

Nodding, Spencer continued sipping her coffee when she saw the three girls sending questioning glances her way, "What?"

"What did _you_ do when we left?" Hanna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I went for a run."

"Why would you go for a run alone so late?" Emily questioned.

Spencer shrugged, " I just needed to clear my head with everything going on with A and Alison."

"Whatever, if you and Toby were banging you can just say it. We're all having sex, well maybe not Emily, sucks to be you Em."

Spencer rolled her eyes and Emily shoved Hanna. As they were getting up to make their way to school, they caught sight of Paige picking up her coffee. Spencer and Paige exchanged a wave and a smile.

"What was that?" Emily asked once they had stepped outside.

"What was what?"

"You and Paige, smiling at each other? I don't even think that happened when we dated."

Spencer shrugged, "I ran into her last night, nothing special."

"You should hit that, Em. Paige has progressively gotten hotter, and you've finally gotten over whatever you were doing with Ali" Hanna spoke up.

"Hanna, not helping!" Aria scolded.

"What? I'm just saying, Emily and Ali kinda dating was way awkward."

All the girls shook their heads and parted ways to attend their first period class. Emily's mind reeling with thoughts of her ex-girlfriend.

* * *

Paige had spent all night and all day overanalyzing her conversation with Spencer. She was glad to finally be at swim practice where she could take her mind off of everything. She swam in her own lane, pushing herself and feeling relaxed in her element. It wasn't until she hoisted herself up on the side of the pool at the end of practice that she found herself in the same space as Emily. Bringing herself to stand up, she smiled at the girl.

"You're still mesmerizing to watch swim" Emily admitted shyly.

Paige smiled and ducked her head, feeling slightly embarrassed about having been watched.

"Do you want to hangout? I mean get food or something, I know you're always starving after swim practice." Emily offered, trying desperately to spend time with the girl.

Paige thought it over, she knew putting space between them was the easiest way to move on, but she really was starving and she really did miss Emily.

"Please?" Emily tried, and Paige was done for the minute she bit into her lower lip.

Nodding Paige grabbed her towel, "Yeah, I could definitely eat."

Emily beamed as they agreed to meet outside the school in fifteen minutes. She excitedly grabbed her phone and sent a group text to the other girls.

**Group Text:**

**EF: **Persuaded Paige to get food with me!

**HM: **Told you guys she was going to start tapping that again. This is my OTP reuniting!

**SH: **Be careful with this Em, you have to make sure Paige is really what you want this time around.

**HM:** Stop being a buzz kill Spencer, PAILY.

**AM: **Awe, get your girl Em!

**EF:** I am Spence, it's just food anyway. Nothing special.

**HM:** You two are going out to eat?

**EF:** Yes, Hanna.

**AM:** Hanna, don't even say it.

**SH:** She's going to say it, Jesus Christ.

**HM:** Just two lesbians, eating out…. But that's none of my business.

**SH:** Wow. On that note, Good Luck Em.

**AM:** My god Hanna, Good Luck Em!

**HM:** IT WAS FUNNY. Whatever, you guys have zero sense of humor. Get it Em!

**EF:** Never again, Hanna. Thanks guys, I'll keep you updated!

Emily rolled her eyes with a chuckle and shook her head, sliding her phone into her pocket. Paige made her way out of the school doors, swinging her bag over her shoulder and looking towards Emily, "Ready?"

Emily nodded and followed Paige to the parking lot, looking the girl over before throwing her head back with a groan. _Get your game together Fields._


	3. A Single Defeat

**A/N You guys are actually the best. I really thought I was going to end up just deleting this after the first chapter and go back to being a reader, rather than writer. However, you guys have kept me going! Thanks so much for the reviews/favorites/follows/PMs, I loved every one. I'll let you know about the possible AU I might do! Keep letting me know your thoughts! **

* * *

After walking into the Brew and grabbing their orders, Paige and Emily took a seat at one of the corner tables. Emily nervously chewing her lower lip as she watched Paige. The oblivious brunette immediately biting into her sandwich.

_Why was making conversation with Paige suddenly so hard? She never used to worry about saying the right thing. Oh right, because you dumped her and you're lucky she even agreed to hangout with you. _Emily sighed and looked at Paige. She really looked at her for the first time in week and she felt like she was seeing her again for the first time all over.

"So, how has everything been?" Paige asked curiously, while she wasn't exactly oblivious to the recent events in Emily's life (thanks to Spencer), she was still interested.

"Everything has been….alright" Emily spoke unsurely, "I mean, as alright as it can be, you know? It's been an adjustment and for a while I seemed to be clashing at every corner with either Spencer or Hanna, but we seem to all finally be on the same page again. So, it's been okay."

"That's good. I'm glad, you're all at your best when you stick together." Paige gave Emily a small smile and popped a fry into her mouth, wiping at the ketchup on her lip with her thumb.

Emily hummed as she watched Paige's thumb swipe across her lower lip, causing her to bite her own. Shaking her head to rid her mind of all the impure thoughts running through it, she raised a questioning eyebrow at Paige "so two nights ago…"

Paige raised a questioning eyebrow right back, "when I saw you here?"

"After I saw you here"

"Spoke to Aria, huh?" Paige sighed, there was no reason to feel guilty about dating but she didn't want to make Emily uncomfortable.

"I had my assumptions beforehand" Emily shrugged, leaning over and picking a fry off Paige's plate.

Paige spun the plate so Emily could dip the fry in ketchup, it might've been nothing, but it was one of the many habits they'd picked up when they dated.

"What are you asking, Em?"

"I mean, you know, is she your? are you two? how long?" Emily questioned nervously, her questions coming out in a confusing mumble. _Are you seriously nervous right now? You're lame, Emily, you're being so fucking lame._

Paige had to stop the grin that almost formed on her face at how nervous Emily sounded. She wasn't angry the girl seemed to be jealous, but that didn't mean it was justified.

"No, it's new, and it was our second date" Paige answered honestly, after all Emily had moved on herself. "She's a freshman at Hollis, her name is Andy."

Emily frowned, Paige was dating a college blonde and the thought had Emily frowning like a devastated child.

"You and Ali.. are you guys…" Paige asked, trailing off. While she'd gotten used to the idea, it still stung like a bitch that of all people it was Alison Dilaurentis.

Emily immediately shook her head quickly in denial, " No, no. I'm never… we're never… we're just done, for good."

"Good" Paige said bluntly, without reservation.

Emily raised an eyebrow, surprised at how Paige didn't even attempt to be subtle.

Shrugging, Paige sipped her drink, "When we broke up, you told me I deserved the best of everything. You deserve the best of everything too, Alison Dilaurentis isn't it."

Emily nodded, smiling at the possibility that maybe Paige thought she was it. "So Andy… is this thing serious?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"Like I said, it's new. She's nice, she's smart, she's driven. It's easy, simple." Paige didn't say it bitterly, nor did she mean it that way.

"I'm sure normal is a welcomed change after the crap you dealt with in our relationship, with A and everyone."

"I guess. It's nice, don't get me wrong, but after the rollercoaster ride you took me through it all feels a little… boring." Emily's mouth started to form into a smile but stopped as Paige continued on, " maybe we just don't click, I don't know, I'm keeping my options open."

Emily wasn't sure whether that was good or bad. If Paige's options were open then she could still be an option, however so could every other lesbian in the Rosewood. Which apparently was 50% of the population these days.

* * *

**_Meanwhile hidden on the other side of the Brew… _**

"Well she said Hollis chick was boring, no one wants boring. If she's boring in the streets, she's boring in the sheets" Hanna said as she watched Emily and Paige from afar.

Spencer rolled her eyes and ate the whipped cream that topped her coffee, "I don't understand why we had to sneak out here and stalk Emily's pseudo-date, you do know she'd tell us everything later, right?"

"Whatever Spencer, we needed to see how strong Emily's game was so we could calculate how much help she'd need."

"I do love calculating things."

"Yeah, well calculate her shitty game. Did she lose all her game when she decided to play girlfriend with Ali?" Hanna questioned as she continued listening to Paige and Emily's conversation. "Options open? Do you think I'd be an option for Paige? Not that I'm into that, but I'm sure she thinks I'm hot, right?

"We're here about Paige wanting Emily, not you."

"But-" Hanna whined.

"Hanna, stop talking. Get back to stalking."

"Whatever, it's been like 30 minutes and they aren't even making out yet. It took me and Caleb like 2 seconds." Hanna huffed before slapping Spencer hard in the shoulder repeatedly, "Look how couply they look, they're literally sharing dessert."

Hanna's eyes were lighting up like she'd just been gifted a pair of Prada pumps.

* * *

**_Back to Paige and Emily_**

"I don't know why you don't get strawberry, you always eat the majority of mine. You're literally staring at my ice cream" Paige commented.

"I could say the same for you, considering you've been eyeing my chocolate" Emily smirked. _This almost felt normal again._

"I like variety" Paige shrugged, "switch?" And they did, a few times, until Emily had finished off the ice cream Paige had originally started with and vice versa.

Looking at Emily, Paige chuckled softly, " Old habits die hard, I guess."

Emily nodded, " Yeah, but I can't say I really mind."

Paige nodded and they made some closing small talk, about swimming and Sydney mostly. They split the bill (although Emily tried to pay) and made their way out of the Brew.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Emily prepared herself to apologize to Paige, it was the first step after all.

"Thank you, for agreeing to hangout with me. I owe you a massive apology-"

"Em, it's fine, you don't-" Paige tried to cut in, but was immediately silenced.

"Don't, I owe you this. You deserve this, will you please let me?" she pleaded with Paige, who ducked her head and nodded shyly.

"I know I've been absent and I, I was wrong about everything. I don't expect you to want me anymore, hell I wouldn't want me. But I owe you an apology, and you deserve to know that you were right." Emily swallowed thickly and looked into Paige's questioning eyes, " I…I made a mistake when I broke up with you that night. I made a mistake when I started some dumb fantasy with Ali. I made a mistake when I dismissed you. I made a mistake when I thought for one second that the feelings I once had for Alison could even be compared to what I felt-feel for you. I've made a ton of fucking mistakes, Paige. Mistakes are all I seem to be making lately, and I'm so sorry it took me this long to realize that. I've gone weeks without you in my life and I can't do it for a single more day. I bailed on you and maybe I really ruined something great, but I want you to know I'm here now. I'm here now and I'm not leaving again. I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize that the entire time I was pushing you away, I should've been begging you to stay."

Paige's eyes were wide, her body frozen and her mouth was feeling incredibly dry. "I, uh, wow" was all she managed.

They stood there, outside the Brew just staring at each other, Emily holding her breath and Paige trying to catch her own.

"I forgive you" Paige said softly, stepping forward to wipe away a tear that had rolled down Emily's cheek. Taking her ex-girlfriend into her arms, she hugged her tightly, "I forgive you, Em. It's going to take some work, but we're really going to work this friend thing."

Emily's eyes slammed shut and she clung tighter to Paige. _Friends, how the fuck am I supposed to manage friends?_

Pulling away from each other, Paige ran her fingers across Emily's cheeks, wiping any remaining tears away. "Smile, will you?"

And she did, because regardless of how much her heart ached at the thought of just being Paige's 'friend', it ached more at the thought of being nothing to the girl. _It's a start,_ she repeated to herself.

They said their goodbyes and Paige agreed to come over that weekend to help Emily decorate her house for Christmas. Emily leaned against her car as she watched Paige make her way home. _How am I supposed to stay friends with someone I want to see naked so bad?! Oh fuck, I need to stop hanging out with Hanna. _Emily ran a hand through her hair and rolled her eyes at herself before making her way home.

* * *

**_Five Minutes later, outside the Brew_**

"Are you crying?" Spencer squinted her eyes at Hanna.

"Fuck you, Spencer. I'm going down with this ship like it's the fucking titanic."

"You seriously need to get off Tumblr" Spencer rolled her eyes, "and friends is a start."

"What if Paige moves on from _us_ while we're just friends?!"

"First of all, you are not part of that relationship, so she wouldn't be moving on from both of you. And second of all, they love each other, this is just a minor setback. F. Scott Fitzgerald wrote "Never confuse a single defeat with a final defeat.""

"Fitzgerald? Is that some creepy shit Mr. Fitz wrote to Aria?" Hanna questioned while Spencer pushed her fingers into her temples with a frustrated groan.


	4. Best Option

**You guys are awesomeeeeeee! Keep reviewing/PM'ing and letting me know your thoughts, always open to suggestions on what you'd like to see. I'll be posting again tonight or tomorrow. Thanks again and I hope this satisfies!**

* * *

After having spoken to Paige on Tuesday, the rest of the week went by slowly. Emily had been counting the days till Paige came over Saturday afternoon, it also didn't help that Hanna had been trying to help her 'get her game together'. Spencer also seemed to be taking this very seriously; yesterday she calculated the number of lesbians in Rosewood and rated them based on how much of a threat they'd be to Emily's possible relationship with Paige. Emily knew they had good intentions, but she was still trying to figure out how to be 'just friends' with Paige. It was definitely going to be difficult, but the three girls had agreed that 'friends' was a starting point. Aria just nodded absently whenever she made it out of Ezra's apartment long enough to join the conversation, she had her own relationship to sort out.

Paige was supposed to be at Emily's at noon, so she had an hour till then and was staring at possible sweaters she could wear. She loved the Christmas season, maybe not as much as Emily, but it definitely made her gleeful. Finding a thin navy blue sweater, she slipped her t-shirt off and was throwing the sweater on when she heard someone walk in.

"Whoa, more McCullers than I wanted to see" Spencer commented from her spot at the door.

"Jesus Christ, knock much?" Paige mumbled while adjusting her sweater. "Wait, were we supposed to go running? I don't think we made plans."

Spencer waved her off, "no, I just figured I'd drop by…"

"How did you even get in?"

"Your mom let me in, I also had to politely explain to her that I was not your girlfriend."

"She does that to EVERY girl that I speak to, it's getting out of hand." Paige groaned, throwing herself onto her bed, "but get real Hastings, you never just come over to hangout. What's up?"

"Hanna told me that she and Caleb were going to help Emily decorate her house for Christmas today" Spencer started with a shrug as Paige raised an eyebrow, "she also mentioned you would be there."

Paige nodded, "Yeah, we're trying this whole friends thing. We've texted each other a few times this week, I think it's going pretty well."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, taking a seat near the headboard of Paige's bed, "Friends? Is that what you actually want? Last time we talked, you still loved her."

"I do, still love her, but I haven't put myself back together yet" Paige responded, digging in her drawer for a scarf.

"Or, you could let Emily put you back together" Spencer suggested.

"Spencer, don't push it."

"I'm not pushing, I'm suggesting. It's a valid suggestion."

"I forgave her, but I'm not over it"

"So, this is about the Ali thing?" Spencer questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not just the Ali thing" Paige stressed. " Granted, the fact that the girl I love cozied up to my greatest enemy is definitely a problem for me, but my heart isn't exactly intact right now."

"She does love you, I don't doubt that" Spencer commented certainly.

"Maybe so, but if she had felt even a shred of what I feel for her, she wouldn't have questioned it when Alison came back."

"So what are you going to do?"

Paige sat back down on her bed, bringing her elbows to rest on her knees and allowing her head to fall into her hands. She wished she knew what she was going to do, but as of right now she didn't think she could do anything. "I'm going to be friends with her."

"That's it?

"That's it. Maybe it's for the best."

"Or maybe it'll make you guys stronger in the end" Spencer said, matter-of-factly.

Paige rolled her eyes and looked to the clock on her night table, "Alright, Dr. Hastings, this session is over. I need to head to Em's."

The girls stood and made their way out of the McCullers' house, saying their goodbyes as Spencer made her way to her car. "Have fun at your girlfriend's house" Spencer made a point to shout over her shoulder, which earned her a glare from Paige.

* * *

"Are you really going to wear that? Shouldn't you be slutting it up to get Paige's attention?" Hanna commented from her spot on the front porch.

Looking down at her 'This Girl Loves Christmas' shirt, Emily frowned. "What's wrong with my shirt?"

"It doesn't exactly highlight your assets" Hanna commented, gesturing towards Emily's chest.

"Paige loves when I get into the Christmas spirit" Emily argued, remembering how they'd made a point of kissing under every mistletoe they could find last Christmas.

Hanna spoke up, bringing Emily out of her thoughts, "I think you should wear a bikini. Caleb, don't you think she should wear a bikini?"

"While I'd normally agree with you Hanna, it's 40 degrees out and I like her shirt" Caleb commented as he tried to unknot the Christmas lights. "Anyway, it doesn't matter what you wear."

This caused Hanna and Emily to both turn their complete attention to Caleb. "What do you mean?" they asked in unison.

Caleb shrugged, "Paige is already attracted to you, probably still loves you. A shirt wouldn't make any difference."

"You naked in 5 inch heels would make a difference" Hanna commented, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a grin.

"So, what would?" Emily questioned, ignoring Hanna, "What would make a difference?" She hadn't talked to anyone but the girls about her situation with Paige. She remembered Caleb and Paige getting along really well; maybe he'd know how to help her get Paige back.

"He's talking about Lingerie"

Caleb waved Hanna off, "how you approach this will make a difference. If you want to get Paige back, you need to build a foundation. 

"How am I supposed to build anything when we're just friends?" Emily questioned, running a hand through her hair.

"Work for it, show her why you guys worked so well together. Make her want to be your girlfriend again" Caleb told her as he yanked at the lights. "Why is it my job to untangle these stupid wires?"

_Make her want to be your girlfriend again. _Emily had never worked for anyone, usually she was approached and things just fell into place for her. Maybe she worked a bit for Alison, but that was always more about approval than it was real feelings. She could work for Paige; Paige definitely deserved to be won over.

"What if she moves on from us?" Hanna asks with a frown as she sipped the hot chocolate Emily offered her.

"Me, Hanna. What if she moves on from _me_?" Emily corrected, earning an eye roll from Hanna, "but she did say she was exploring her options."

"Then be her best option" Caleb said simply before looking down the road at an approaching Paige, "here comes your girl."

Emily nodded thoughtfully; she had a lot of competition in Rosewood. Granted, Shana wasn't exactly an issue anymore.. _too soon. _ But there were still a lot of other girls, Sydney seemed to be everywhere lately, Paige might still be dating that girl Andy, Jenna is apparently a lesbian now. Paige's pool of possibilities seemed to stretch pretty far. Emily let Caleb's words sink in as she watched Paige approaching, _be her best option._


	5. She's Everything You're Nothing

**A/N Thanks so much again guys! I'm going to keep thanking you in every chapter. Here's another one to hold you over until tomorrow. Keep coming at me with suggestions and reviews, they make me extremely happy! You're the best! Longest chapter yet!**

* * *

Paige approached the Fields' home, sending a shy wave in the direction of the three sitting on the front porch. Caleb and Emily looked about ready to get up when Hanna darted off the stairs and jumped right into Paige's arms. Paige gripped the blonde tightly and laughed, Caleb and Emily rolling their eyes behind her.

"Alright Hanna, let her breathe" Caleb said as he tried to pry the blonde off the swimmer.

"You know, if I swung that way, it'd totally be for you" Hanna winked at Paige.

"Hey!"

"Whatever Em, you're hot too, but Paige's biceps speak for themselves" she said with a grin, causing Paige to duck her head in embarrassment and Emily to reluctantly nod in agreement. _They definitely do._

Caleb shook his head and offered Paige a hug before pulling Hanna to the side of the house. "Come on, you get to help me untangle Christmas lights" he told her, which was followed by loud whining.

Emily grinned at the two before looking back to Paige, they smiled at each other for a few minutes before Paige offered her a shy wave. "Hi" she spoke softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hi yourself" Emily responded with a smile, "thank you for coming to help."

Paige nodded as they made their way over to the box of decorations, "Yeah, well you know I really like decorating-"

"She really likes the company, she means" Hanna shouted from the side of the house, causing Emily to groan in embarrassment and Paige to chuckle.

"Don't mind her" Emily mumbled.

"No, she's right. I did kind of come for the company" Paige spoke with a grin as she emptied the contents of the box.

Emily smiled widely, "You did?"

"Definitely….. as soon as I heard Hanna was going to be here I couldn't resist" Paige smirked before poking Emily in the side, "You're alright too though."

Emily pouted and punched Paige in the arm, "You're a jerk."

"And you need to take up boxing, Mike Tyson" Paige chuckled, rubbing her arm softly.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they sorted out the decorations and discussed where to put what. After decorating the majority of the front lawn and the bottom half of the house, Paige finally agreed to make her way up top.

"I don't understand how I always get stuck doing this tricky part, this is your house" Paige complained from the balcony as she placed fake snow on the roof.

"Can you adjust the lights on the right railing after your done? They look uneven"

"You JUST told me they looked fine" Paige whined.

"Are you here to help or to complain, because right now I'm not so sure" Emily questioned with a raised eyebrow, earning a groan from Paige as she did what she was told.

"You know you're really bossy."

"I seem to remember you liking that." Emily countered, tilting her head with a smirk as Paige opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, "thought so McCullers."

"What, I, No, you…." Paige stuttered before frowning, "in a different context!"

Emily's hands fell to her hips and she raised a challenging eyebrow, "Are you going to announce to my block exactly _what context_ you had said it in?"

"I TOLD SPENCER that Em was in control in the bedroom!" Hanna shouted to Caleb, "Awe Paige, you're submissive! Who would've thought considering how competitive you are."

Paige was blushing furiously at this point, leaning against the railing with her head ducked. Emily's hands were covering her equally red face, "Hanna, stop!" she whined.

"Why are you guys so embarrassed? When I'm on top Caleb always-"

"Hanna!" All three scolded her in unison, causing her to cross her arms and roll her eyes.

"Whatever, it's been like four hours, are you done up there? Can we order some food and watch a movie or something? I'm so tired."

"You didn't do anything, you scrolled through tumbler while we decorated" Caleb commented.

"Not the point! Are we done?"

Paige looked at the top half of the house and down at the yard before looking back to Emily for approval. After doing a once over, Emily smiled widely and gave her a thumbs up. Paige made her way back into the house and down to the front lawn to take it all in.

"We make a pretty good team, Fields" Paige nudged her ex-girlfriend while taking in the sight.

Emily nodded and smiled at Paige, "we always did."

Hearing Hanna yelling about how starving she was from inside the house, the girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Do you want to stay for dinner and the movie?" Emily suggested, biting her lip, "Spencer and Aria are coming over soon too."

Paige thought it over; she knew her parents were going out tonight so she'd have to eat regardless. Looking at her phone she saw a message from Andy, asking her to dinner if she got done decorating early.

Seeing her indecision, Emily tried to persuade her "We were going to watch all four Scream movies.." Emily knew the Scream movies were Paige's guilty pleasure, it also helped that Emily loved them too, "and we're ordering Italian."

Three things Paige couldn't say no to, horror movies, Italian food, and Emily Fields. Emily really was getting her way and Paige didn't stand a chance. Sliding her phone into her pocket and deciding to make lunch plans with Andy for tomorrow.

Beaming, Emily led them inside to meet up with Caleb and Hanna to wait on the others.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was seated in the dining room digging into his or her dinner. Spencer and Toby had arrived first, closely followed Aria and Ezra. It felt like date night, and while the thought made Paige slightly anxious, she really enjoyed being back in the company of all the people she'd gotten to call her friends. Paige took clean up duty with Spencer as the others decided to head into the living room to get everything ready.

"I'm surprised you didn't have a hot date with older, college girl tonight" Spencer commented as she dried off the wet plates Paige was handing her.

"Her name is Andy FYI, and she did ask me to dinner."

"Then why are you here? If you got a better offer?" Spencer questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Who says that was a better off?" Paige countered.

"I mean, she's your girlfriend."

"Not exactly. She's a girl, who I'm sometimes dating." Paige shrugged, scrubbing at the dish in her hand.

"So it's not exclusive, is what you're saying?" Spencer grabbed the dried dishes and placed them in the cabinet.

"I guess. There's just not really a spark, I'm just going to see how it plays out."

"So technically, washing dishes with me on a Saturday night was the better offer?" Spencer grinned teasingly.

Paige chuckled and winked at the brunette, placing her hand on the Hastings bicep. "Well my mom does think you're my new girlfriend…." Paige teased jokingly, pretending to pucker up.

Spencer laughed and pushed the swimmer away, "Hanna would be so jealous right now, she want to be your straight girl crush."

* * *

The two laughed as they made their way into the living room. Caleb and Hanna were spread out on the floor, with cushions and blankets. Aria was an Ezra's lap in the single and Toby and Emily were seated at opposite ends of the couch. Paige and Spencer took their seats in the middle, Paige smiling softly at Emily.

"I don't understand why we decided on a horror movie marathon after decorating for Christmas, Halloween was weeks ago" Hanna whined.

"Because we don't start watching Christmas movies until the 25 day countdown starts next weekend" Spencer pointed out, leaning into Toby.

"Whatever, lets get this over with. God knows I won't be sleeping tonight" Hanna mumbled as Aria got up to start the movie, stopped by the sound of the doorbell.

All the girls looked at each other, silently making sure each of them was there before giving Emily a confused look. "Expecting someone, Em?" Aria asked, earning a confused shake of the head from Emily.

"Do you guys think it's A?" Hanna asked with wide eyes.

"Yes Hanna, because A just rings doorbells and comes over for movie night these days" Spencer said sarcastically as Aria went to get the door. "I'll go with her," Ezra offered as he got up to follow his girlfriend.

They put in the DVD and waited for Ezra and Aria to return. The two returned, Aria mouthing an 'I'm sorry' to the group before Alison made her way into the living room. The girls all looked to Ali with confused expressions, Hanna whispering a "who invited her?" to the other girls.

"Hey girls!" Ali smiled innocently, "And boys."

After a few moments of heavy silence and confused expressions, Spencer finally spoke everyone's mind, "Alright, why are you here?"

"It's movie night" Ali spoke up.

Spencer looked to Emily who looked frustrated then to Paige who looked incredibly uncomfortable, before looking back to Alison, "You weren't invited."

"I'm always invited" Alison rolled her eyes before moving to stand in front of Paige, "You're in my seat" she commented.

Paige tensed up before both Emily and Spencer placed a hand on each of Paige's knees, keeping her in place. Spencer immediately went to defend Paige but was beat to it by Emily.

"It's her seat" Emily said sternly, "You weren't even invited. She was invited and this is her seat"

Everyone in the room grinned at this, Spencer looking at Emily proudly. Paige was too distracted to notice anything but Emily hand on her knee, which had started rubbing soothing circles.

"Come on, Em. I know you were angry the other day, but don't be like that" Ali glared at Paige, while Spencer and Emily kept their hands placed on her, "Are these your guard dogs?"

Before Paige could respond, Emily stood face to face with Alison. She moved to place herself directly in front of Alison, in turn blocking Paige. "Don't talk down to her, you're in my house. She's where she belongs, you're the one who's out of place."

Ali looked Emily in the eyes, waiting for her to back down, but she never did. "I'll walk you out" Emily deadpanned, leaving no room for argument as she led a flabbergasted Alison out of her house.

Spencer smirked as she watched Emily practically shove Alison out of the house, turning to wink at Paige who had yet to pick up her jaw.

"BURN." Hanna finally shouted, breaking the stunned silence before turning to Caleb, "Did you see that?! She was all "she's where she belongs" Holy shit that was so hot." Caleb chuckled and nodded. _Good move, Fields _Caleb thought to himself.

Hanna jumped up from the floor to open one of the windows.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked from her spot on Ezra's lap.

"I want to hear what she says to Ali, we all know Ali wouldn't leave without putting up a fight." Nodding, the other girls got up, Paige and the boys following their lead.

* * *

**_Outside_**

"You need to leave" Emily said dismissively.

"You're not just going to throw away what we had, Em. It doesn't have to be like this." Ali tried stepping towards Emily, causing her to step back in response.

"Were you not there for the conversation we had last week? Where I told you that I had wasted my time with you and was completely done?"

"You didn't mean that, I know you just needed some space and I've given you it" Ali waved off the conversation, "you didn't need to invite pigskin over to stick it to me."

Everyone inside winced at the nickname, Caleb moving to squeeze Paige's shoulder silently.

Emily's eyes slammed shut and her fists clenched as she heard the nickname, " I'm going to speak now and you're going to listen, and after you're done listening you're going to walk away and stop bothering us."

Emily looked Alison in the eyes angrily, "You will never call Paige that again. In fact, you will never address her again. What I did with you was a mistake. I shrunk back into the naïve little girl I was when you left and tried to seek approval from you. Come down from your high horse Alison, you're not above any of us anymore. I don't have many regrets, but I can say without a doubt in my mind that you're my biggest one. You can dish out snarky nicknames in every direction, but no name calling will ever make you superior. When I ended things with Paige, I lost the most genuine thing I've ever had, for what? For you? I have no idea why. Paige is everything, you? You're...you're nothing."

"You love me" Alison stated.

"I don't. I may have realized it too late, but I never loved you. I feared you, I idolized you, I wanted to protect you, but I never loved you. I can't even compare what I felt, still feel, for her to what I believed I felt for you; it's universes apart. She makes my palms sweat, she makes my heart race, she makes me feel safe, and she makes me want so much more from life. I spent my entire life trying to fit in and trying to find somewhere I belong, because of you. When I'm with Paige, I finally feel like I belong... to something and to someone. With Paige I feel undeserving of how much love exists between us. I went to you because I was scared, I was scared and naïve. Every good thing that's ever happened to me has died, been sabotaged by A, or ruined by you. I'm not going to let that happen anymore, Paige is my perfect thing. Maybe I forgot that for a little while, but that won't ever happen again."

Alison rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Whatever, you two deserve each other. You're both damaged goods."

"No one's more damaged than you, Ali. We spent the past 3 years looking for you, but now I just wish you'd stayed gone." Emily turned away from Alison and made her way back to the house without another word.

* * *

Everyone inside was leaning over the window with their mouths open as they watched Emily dismiss Alison repeatedly. Paige was overwhelmed by everything coming out of Emily's mouth; it was like everything she'd dreamed of hearing was suddenly being said out loud.

"Wow" Aria, Spencer and Hanna said together.

"That was intense" Aria mumbled.

"I knew she had a backbone" Spencer commented proudly.

"Caleb, can you make this the screensaver on my laptop?" Hanna asked as she played back the video she'd taken.

Paige was floored, they all ran to retake their seats as Emily made her way back inside. Paige sat back, her mind working in overdrive. She couldn't believe everything that was just said. When Emily made her way back into the living room, she retook her seat. "Are we going to watch these movies or what?" Emily questioned.

Spencer and Hanna were smiling like Cheshire cats and Paige just stared at her. Emily finally looked to Paige and smiled, Paige couldn't help the smile that formed on her own face.

"Thank you" she whispered softly to her ex-girlfriend, she wasn't sure she could manage to say anything else.

"My pleasure" Emily grinned, her hand brushing Paige's beneath the blankets, "that's what friends are for."

Hanna had to refrain from groaning out loud when she heard the word friends. Aria got the movie started and Hanna pulled out her phone to text Spencer.

**Text to Spencer:** Maybe Emily does have game after all.

Spencer looked down at her phone before looking to the two girls and typing out a message.

**Text to Hanna:** $100 says they're back together by New Years.

**Text to Spencer**: $300 it'll happen before Christmas.

**Text to Hanna:** Deal.

They turned their attention back to the movie, Hanna leaning into Caleb and Spencer into Toby. Emily and Paige were sitting side by side with matching smiles. Their eyes were on the movie, but their focus on their pinkies that were linked beneath the blankets. _This is definitely a start._


	6. Inevitable

**These chapters are only getting longer, and you guys are only getting more awesome! I'm having a great time with this story. It's definitely going to get a little AU from here on out, mainly because we don't know much about the upcoming season and there's not much to go on. Thank you guys for sticking with me, I hope this satisfies!**

* * *

The remainder of the night had run smoothly, the eight had settled in nicely for the movie marathon. Around the third movie Emily, Hanna, and Paige had already dozed off. Ezra and Aria had made their exit around 11 p.m. and Caleb and Hanna were cuddled up on the floor. Toby whispered to Spencer that he was going to head home, and she agreed to meet him for lunch the next day. Spencer looked to Paige and Emily, whose heads had gravitated towards each other once they'd fallen asleep. Grinning, she relocated to the single couch to get comfortable for the night. It was after midnight by the time everyone had fallen asleep, the light from the T.V. still illuminating the room.

Spencer's internal clock woke her the next morning, rubbing her eyes and stretching out her back, her eyes giving the room a once over. She could hear the snoring coming from Caleb and saw Hanna practically sleeping on top of him, _typical. _She looked up to the couch and smirked at the sight. It appeared Paige and Emily had readjusted their positions at some point during the night, seeing as Paige was now flat on her back with a softly snoring Emily half on top of her. Emily's head was on the swimmer's chest, their legs tangled together as Paige's arms were protectively wrapped around her ex-girlfriend. Spencer pulled out her phone and took a picture, figuring the two hadn't gotten this way consciously during the night.

Looking to her watch, Spencer decided to wake Paige. She had driven with Toby last night so she was going to walk home. Considering the McCullers house was on the way back to hers, she figured they could walk together. Leaning over, she poked Paige repeatedly in the ribs. Spencer knew she didn't have to worry about waking Emily, that girl could sleep through a tornado. After multiple pokes to the ribs, Paige finally begun to stir.

"I'm going to break your finger," she mumbled sleepily.

"Mhm. How about you untangle yourself from your girlfriend," Spencer teased, "so we can walk home together."

At this Paige opened one eye, looking down at Emily curiously, "I didn't initiate this…"

"It seems you were quick to consent though."

Blushing softly, Paige groaned and stretched her arms above her head as she prepared herself to get up.

Spencer checked her phone for messages before packing up her things, looking back to see Paige slowly removing herself from Emily's death grip. Finally getting the girl settled, Paige pulled the blanket over Emily's body. She looked her ex-girlfriend over, the events of the night before were flashing quickly through Paige's mind, as were Spencer's words from the other day. _Maybe this will make you stronger in the end. _Paige was starting to think that it might be a real possibility. Leaning down, Paige removed Emily's hair from her face before whispering a soft "thanks for last night" and placing a kiss to her temple. Emily hummed softly in her sleep and mumbled a tired "bye babe" before rolling over. Paige smiled as a soft blush took over her face, getting up and grabbing her things before turning to an amused looking Spencer.

"What?"

"You're just such a good 'friend' _babe,_" Spencer commented with a smirk as she turned to leave, earning a groan from Paige.

They made their way out of the house in silence, Spencer turning back to look at the sleeping figures and catching Hanna's mumbling "$300 shoes on Spencer." Spencer rolled her eyes, but she knew that at this rate Hanna just might be winning the bet. Making it out of the house and down to the sidewalk, the girls walked side by side in the direction of the Brew for some much needed morning coffee.

* * *

**At the Brew**

"Do you want to go for a run later?" Spencer questioned as she paid the cashier for her coffee.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind doing so in the later afternoon. I'm meeting Andy for lunch at noon." Thanking the barista, the two made their way outside.

"So you're going to keep seeing her? Even though there's no spark?"

"You mean after what happened last night?" Paige countered knowingly.

"Well, yeah. You saw the way Emily spoke to Alison and all those things she said."

Crossing the street Paige nodded, "I did. I won't lie to you and say I'm not tempted to just run back to Emily with open arms, ready to kiss and makeup. But-"

"Then do it."

"But," Paige rolled her eyes, " I can't make that impulsive decision with Emily anymore. It's like playing with fire, and although some times it takes longer than others, I always get burned."

"You've always worn your heart on your sleeve, Emily always said she loved that about you," Spencer offered. She wasn't trying to push Paige, but it was difficult knowing two people she cared about, who loved each other, couldn't get it together.

Paige sighed and looked to the sun, " Yeah, well if I keep wearing my heart on my sleeve I'm going to bleed to death."

Spencer nodded in understanding. As much as she didn't want to, she understood. It's the reason she'd never been so open about her feelings with anyone before Toby, it's easier to avoid getting attached than continuously getting your heart broken.

"I feel like her safety-net," Paige admitted softly, "like no matter what she's always coming back to me, but I'm never sure if she's going to stay when something better comes along. I know she loves me Spencer. I don't think I've ever believed it more than I did last night, but I'm not sure it's enough to replace the insecurity, the doubt, the paranoia."

"So you're just going to keep dating and pretend you and Emily aren't completely head over heels in love with each other?" Spencer sipped her coffee, watching Paige carefully.

"I'm going to keep moving forward and trying to be the best version of myself. How am I supposed to accept the love Emily offers me if I don't even feel deserving of it? I never have. It's always going to be more simple dating other people, I can't get my heart broken if my heart isn't in it at all."

"What if you fall in love with someone else? Then you can," Spencer countered.

"I don't have a heart to give away to anyone, Spence." Paige chuckled sadly and shook her head, "Emily's had my heart in her hands since we were freshman."

"So you're choosing not to be with her? You're choosing to play it safe?"

"I don't know Spencer! I mean, this is ripping me apart at the seams. Yesterday when she walked back into the house after talking to Alison, she gave me this look. She told Alison that she still loved me and I made her palms sweat, and she gave me that look." Paige swallowed thickly, "she looked at me like I was the only thing that mattered. You know? Me. I got that look. What am I supposed to do? Do you know how long I've been waiting for her to give me that look?"

Digging her hands into her pockets, she continued, "I'm trying to make the right choice. I've made so many wrong ones with Emily. Maybe this is the safe bet, maybe I'm being a coward for choosing to protect my heart, but it just seems like the right choice."

"Have you ever considered that you're so caught up in trying to make the right choice that there might not even be one? Maybe there isn't a right or wrong choice, just a bunch of choices." Spencer approached the McCullers house and took a seat on the stairs.

"I lost myself in Emily. When we broke up, I no longer knew who I was without her. It was like suddenly the single most important person to ever exist to me was gone and I was nothing. I hadn't established myself independently, I had swimming, and even that just made me think of her. That's why I can't be with her now. I can't be with her if I don't know who I am. Until I learn to define myself as a person without Emily Fields, I can't give myself to her or to anyone for that matter." Paige looked to her shoes and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I can date other people and be half there, but I could never half-ass it with Emily. It's always been all or nothing with her, and until I can be all in, I'm not ready for her."

Spencer nodded, she was surprised at how much Paige had opened up to her and she'd gotten to the point of agreeing with the swimmer. She didn't realize how deep this ran, it really was more than the Ali thing. Wrapping an arm around Paige, she let the swimmer drop her head to her shoulder.

"I know she's your best friend Spencer…"

"I agree with you. Stop trying to justify your actions, I get it now." Spencer squeezed Paige's shoulder, "Hell, after that speech, I might try to date you soon."

Paige chuckled softly; "We'd rip each other to shreds after the first week."

"Indeed we would," Spencer nodded, loosening her grip on Paige, "I should get home. I'm meeting Toby in a bit."

Nodding they both stood, Paige digging her hands deeply into her pockets as she mumbled a soft, "Thank you."

"No Problem, McCullers. I've got your back." Spencer said with a grin, "but you're going to return the favor by coming to our party at my lake house this Friday."

"Ah, I should have figured there was a catch," Paige grinned, "I'm guessing it's for Em's birthday since Friday is November 30?"

"You guessed right. You can bring a date if you think it would be easier," Spencer suggested with a shrug, not really meaning it and Paige knew that.

"Okay. I'll be there." Paige and Spencer decided to lean in for a hug, much less awkward than the first one they shared last week.

"See you at school, McCullers." Spencer threw over her shoulder as she made her way down to the street.

"Later, Hastings." Paige turned around and made her way inside the house, drained from her conversation. _Maybe there is no right or wrong choice, just a bunch of choices._

* * *

Emily had woken up that morning to see only Caleb and Hanna left, both curled up against each other on the floor. She thought over the events of the night before, smiling softly as she remembered falling asleep with her head on Paige's shoulder. While she wasn't quite sure how she was laid down and covered, she assumed it was the work of her ex-girlfriend, which only caused her smile to widen.

She loved Paige, she wanted Paige, and hell she'd even go as far as to say she needed Paige. She'd never been surer than she was now. Everything Emily had said to Alison last night had only illuminated that. When she saw the shocked expression on Paige's face after she returned to the living room last night, she vowed to never make Paige doubt that she'd fight for her again. She was going to prove to Paige that she wasn't going anywhere, that she was going to stick it out until Paige was free of doubts and insecurity. Maybe Paige was going to date other girls, but Emily was going to make sure she was the one Paige wanted beside her when she sat in bed every night.

Looking at the clock she saw it was 11 a.m. and decided it was time to get up. Searching for her phone, she had two messages, one from Spencer and one from Paige. She opened Paige's first, _sorry Spencer. _Paige had thanked her for the night before and informed her she had a great time. Spencer's text message was a picture, of Emily and Paige tangled up together asleep on the couch. They were clinging to each other. _No wonder I slept so well_. She thought to herself, a beaming smile on her face as she saved the photo. _Paige McCullers, you're totally going to be mine._

* * *

Paige had lunch with Andy, it was casual and simple, but she noted that her palms weren't sweating and she definitely didn't feel butterflies. She decided is was best that she was honest with Andy, she told her about Emily and how she still seemed to be hung up on the other girl. Surprisingly, the blonde took it really well. She explained to Paige that having just started college she wasn't looking for anything serious anyway. Paige was relieved, she really did enjoy the girls company, but she knew she couldn't pretend to be entirely in.

Andy suggested they still see each other occasionally, as they were both single they had no reason to not keep casually dating. After thinking it over, Paige hesitantly agreed, she'd never done 'casual' but she was willing to try. Sure, she loved Emily and maybe if they were meant to be then they would find their way back to each other. However, that didn't mean Paige had to become a hermit until then. It's not like she was cheating, and she's not the type to sleep with someone she wasn't exclusive with, Andy knew that. It was a decent agreement, and it was give her incentive not to run back into Emily's arms every time she was tempted.

* * *

Sunday was a relatively tame day for Emily. She had hungout around the house with Hanna while Caleb went off somewhere. They discussed everything that happened yesterday and decided to just have a girls day, as much as she couldn't stop thinking of Paige, Emily definitely needed some best friend time. Plus, if Hanna goes without attention for too long she'll start compulsively eating.

"Dude, you were SO awesome last night!" Hanna mumbled through a mouth full of food, "Paige was totally swooning in her awkward, silent way."

Emily chuckled, shaking her head, "It felt good to finally get that all out, it was like the closure I've needed with Ali."

"Uhm, it was like the best thing to ever happen in my life. You should write that stuff down and have Caleb say it to me!"

"I don't even know where it came from. I'd just spent all day with Paige and I couldn't stop feeling like I was seeing her for the first time. Like I was really seeing her for this perfect person she was."

Emily ran a hand through her hair and thought about her ex-girlfriend. She'd always thought highly of her, she always thought Paige was attractive, smart, caring and a damn good swimmer. But she didn't feel like she'd ever seen past that until recently, she hadn't realized the intensity of what she felt. Maybe she was always a little scared of how intense Paige was, maybe she never felt ready to expose herself to such a raw, genuine love; but yesterday she felt ready. She looked at Paige and she'd never wanted anything or anyone more.

"I don't know, girl. All I know is that we all wanted to start cheering when you told Alison she was nothing." Hanna grinned at the thought, she loved her new video screensaver. _Maybe she could GIF this for tumblr, she totally could._

"Wait a second, I didn't say that inside. How did you know I said that?" Emily questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Yes, you did." Hanna tried to cover her tracks, "you were all 'Alison, you're nothing, let me walk you out."

"No…" Emily shook her head, "I'm positive everything I said was said outside. Were you spying?!"

"It was Toby's idea!"

"Why of all people would you choose to blame Toby? First of all, if it was anyone's idea it would be yours and second of all, Spencer would be next, not Toby."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Alright, whatever. Yes, we spied on you. Big deal."

"WE?!"

"Oh yeah, like all of us. I actually have it on video if you want to post it on youtube…"

"You videotaped it?!" Emily shouted, "Wait! Paige heard everything I said!?"

"Uhm, yeah. And thank god. I was starting to think you had zero game and then you came out of nowhere with this whole 'Paige is my perfect thing' speech." Hanna pointed out, "I was almost down to date you after that."

Emily rolled her eyes, "I appreciate it, but it's not exactly like Paige was jumping my bones when I got inside."

"You're so impatient, and that's a lot coming from me. You totally ripped that girls heart to shreds, the speech was a starting point but it's going to take a little more than that."

"I look at her and I just want to-"

"Bang her? See her naked? Work out her muscles? " Hanna cut off.

"Hanna! No! Well, I mean yeah, but I was going to say make her mine."

"Be patient, you gotta work for it, Em." Hanna smirked wickedly, "just think about it…. the makeup sex is going to be SO worth it!"

Groaning, Emily dropped her head to her kitchen counter. She really missed being Paige's girlfriend.

"On the upside, your birthday is Friday. Maybe you can ask her for birthday sex."

"Hanna!" Emily scolded.

* * *

Paige was lying in bed that night, staring up at her ceiling as the weekend's events passed through her mind. She was starting to regret agreeing to this casual dating with Andy, she wasn't really a casual person, and she didn't really like the idea of dating someone she didn't have real feelings for. Maybe she'd give it another week; maybe it would do some good for her to get her mind off Emily. She wondered if she'd ever get over Emily. The truth was, she didn't want to. She loved loving that girl, even when it was painful, she never wished she could stop feeling the things she felt for Emily. _She was so screwed._

Paige was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her cellphone ringing. Looking to her alarm clock, her eyebrows scrunched, who would be calling her at 1 a.m.?

She reached around for her phone before finally pulling it off the charger, seeing a flashing 'Emily Fields3' on the screen, she smiled. She really should have gotten rid of that heart…. but it's not like anyone would know it was there. Wait, why would Emily be calling her at 1 a.m., was she in trouble? Quickly sliding the answer button, she brought the phone to her ear. "Em? You okay?"

Emily blushed on the other end, she's not really sure why she decided to randomly call Paige in the middle of the night. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just…. Hi."

Paige relaxed into her pillow and held the phone to her ear, "Hi back."

"Did I wake you?" Emily whispered into the phone, they both seemed to be whispering.

"No, no I was up. Just.. thinking about stuff."

"Me too, I couldn't sleep."

There was a silence, it was comfortable and the two girls were just listening to the other's steady breathing.

"I really missed you," Emily finally whispered.

"I really missed you, too." Paige responded after a beat.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened between us, Paige-"

"You've already apologized, and I've already accepted it," Paige cut her off, she didn't need another apology, she forgave Emily.

The silence was back, it wasn't a bad or awkward silence. It was nice. It was the kind of silence you bask in, happy just to know the other person exists with you. The sounds of breathing and their own hearts slamming against their chests.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Emily questioned after a few seconds, "Not our first-first. But like our first real kiss, by the pool?"

"It was the best kiss I've ever experienced. I've compared every kiss I've ever had, to that one." Paige admitted.

"Have you had a lot? I mean, have you kissed a lot of girls?"

"No, and I'm positive I've never kissed anyone the way I kissed you."

Emily was lying on her side, a tear rolling down her cheek but a small smile playing on her lips. "You know, I may not have asked for you back, but I don't want you to think for a second that I don't want you. I'm giving you time, and I'm going to prove myself to you, but I need to make sure you never doubt that I want you and I'll be waiting."

"I know, Em," Paige said in a voice that soothed Emily's nerves.

"I wish I could take the last 6 months back. I just want to rewind it."

"Me too."

Emily nervously chewed her lip, she was exhausted and they both had to get up in 5 hours, but she didn't want to stop talking to Paige. "Will you stay on? I know it's lame, but after sleeping next to you last night… I just want to hear you breathing on the other end."

Paige sighed softly, her eyes drifting shut. What was this girl doing to her? "Yeah…. Yeah, I'll stay on."

Both girls had gotten comfortable, preparing themselves for bed when Emily decided to break the silence once more.

"Hey, Paige?" Emily whispered softly into her empty room.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll ever get another chance?" Emily didn't want to ask, but the situation was raw and exposed. "I know you're seeing other girls and you're not ready to try again with me, but do you think you and I will ever have a real chance again?"

"I.." Paige's voice cracked, she didn't know how to answer it. She didn't want to lead the girl on, but it seemed like Emily understood the situation pretty well. So she went with honesty, it seemed like the best idea.

It took her a few minutes to answer, and when she did it was a whisper so low that Emily wondered if she imagined it, "Even if we're miles apart and tied to other people, I think in some inevitable way the prospect of us ending up together is inescapable."

The answer was raw and real, it was everything Paige hoped and everything Emily wanted to hear. The way Paige said it was so genuine, Emily could practically feel herself falling for the girl all over again. They both put their phones on speaker and placed them on the pillows beside them. With soft goodnights, they fell asleep to the sound of steady breaths and their own hearts beating.


	7. Fourth Drink Instinct

**A/N: Hey Guys! So we got Paily back tonight. Honestly, I'm not sure how I feel about the way it happened. A little too quick and senseless, also I felt like once again Emily was just kind of getting away with being a shitty girlfriend. And then later in the episode she lies to Paige, and Paige just brushes it off? They definitely need to be built up better, but none the less I'm happy their back together. AS FOR THIS STORY, I won't be killing off Mona. Because 1. I love Mona. 2. I don't want to write sad Hanna. Also, I want you guys to know that even if Paily makes progress in this chapter, there's definitely a ways to go for them. I'm not exactly satisfied with quick and senseless. Hope you guys are sticking with me and like this. Let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

The week had flown by for the girls, with preparations for Emily's upcoming birthday party and each spending Thanksgiving with their respective families. Neither Emily nor Paige had brought up the conversation they had that night, nor did they discuss the fact that falling asleep on the phone had become a nightly tradition ever since. Emily saw it as a step in the right direction; Paige saw it as playing with fire, although she was quick to agree every night.

Spencer and Paige had agreed to keep the fact that she would be attending Emily's birthday celebration under wraps. _As if there weren't enough secrets everywhere._

* * *

**Thursday night. **

"So, you really aren't coming tomorrow?" Emily pouted through the phone as she turned on her side in bed.

"I'm sorry, Em. I've had these plans to go to Philly for weeks."

"But it's my birthday!" It's not that Emily liked whining, but she and Paige were in a really good place and Paige was really the only person Emily wanted there. Plus, the fact that Hanna kept bringing up birthday sex had been swimming through Emily's mind since Sunday. She knew her and Paige weren't quite there yet, but she definitely believed they were making progress.

"I'll make it up to you! I promise I'll get you the best gift" Paige said genuinely, her hands toying with the wrapped present in her hands.

"I don't want a present, I want you..."

"Liar," Paige countered, Emily loved presents.

"Well I kind of want the present too." Emily admitted, causing both girls to smile softly. "Why are you going to Philly anyway?" Emily asked curiously, Paige had told her about the trip but left out the details.

"Uhmm…" Paige searched her mind for something to say, " You know, just, uhm, stuff?" Slapping her hand to her head, she groaned softly. Spencer would've been so disappointed with that failure of a lie.

Emily frowned at the lack of answer, _was Paige hiding something?_ "Is this about a girl?"

Paige pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed it tightly. She didn't want to hurt Emily's feelings, but maybe she'd stop asking questions if it was. "Yeah, sort of. I just…I promised I'd be there." Not completely a lie, it was about a girl and she did promise to be there…. Just not in Philly and the girl was Emily.

"Oh." Emily let out with a defeated sigh, not interested in hearing any more. "Okay, I shouldn't have asked." Emily knew she had no right to be mad at Paige, but really? She made plans to hangout with another girl on her birthday? Maybe she couldn't be mad, but she could definitely be disappointed. "I think I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Stay on." Paige pleaded. It was the first time she'd been the one to ask Emily to stay on. "I've gotten used to it, and I want to be the first to say Happy Birthday."

Emily nodded before realizing Paige couldn't see her nodding. "Okay," she whispered softly.

Both settling into bed, they fell into silence. Emily's thoughts running wild with questions on why Paige would choose to spend time with another girl on her birthday, and Paige praying for the next 20 hours to fly by so Emily could stop acting like someone kicked her dog. As the bedside clock illuminated 12:00 a.m., Paige whispered into her darkened room, "Happy Birthday, Em."

Emily sighed as she stared at her own flashing alarm. "Thank you," she whispered back, "I lov-" she started before stopping herself. It was still a habit with Paige, usually she caught herself, but this time it was pretty obvious.

"Me too," Paige mumbled. There was no point in hiding it. Maybe they weren't together, but there was no reason to lie about how she felt. Paige and Emily were both smiling softly, _definitely progress._

* * *

It was the night of the party and the girls had separated to get ready before heading to the Cabin. Aria had gotten ready at Ezra's since they had decided to head over together. Hanna and Caleb had gone to Emily's beforehand, Hanna had offered to help the brunette get ready before they all drove over together. Toby had gone out of town for the weekend and wasn't able to make the party, while Spencer had told Aria and Hanna she'd be heading up later.

All of the girls had been in on the plan to surprise Emily by bringing Paige. Spencer and Paige agreed that they would show up about an hour after the party was in full swing, this way they could ride together and it would give Emily enough time to mope about the fact that Paige clearly wasn't showing up.

"Do you think I look okay?" Paige questioned, looking herself over herself as they made their way down the McCullers front stairs. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a white v-neck and hoodie under her leather jacket. Spencer glanced back and nodded her confirmation, "you look fine, stop stressing."

Paige who was still busy looking down at her outfit ended up walking right into Spencer, causing both of them to fall to the floor. "What the-" Spencer shouted before her back hit the ground with a thud, Paige landing directly on top of her with a groan of her own.

The door behind them opened and revealed Mrs. McCullers with a raised eyebrow, "I thought she was just a friend, Paigey?" She teased with a smirk. "We agreed you'd keep PDA to a minimum when your father and I are present."

"What? No! We aren't-, she's not-, no! I tripped!" Paige explained quickly before moving to pull herself up.

Standing and dusting herself off, Spencer looked to the older woman. "While your daughter clearly appears to have a slight crush on me," Spencer started with a smirk, "I regret to inform both of you that my feelings for her are purely platonic."

Laughing softly at a groaning Paige, Mrs. McCullers shook her head in an amused manner, "No Problem Spencer, Paige's father and I are both still hoping she'll reconcile with Emily."

"I'm hoping for the same, Mrs. McCullers."

"Can we please stop talking and go?!" Paige cut the two off, her cheeks burning red as Spencer and her mother gave her amused looks.

"Be safe, you two! Stay alive, don't drink and drive! Hugs not drugs! There's no hope in dope! Hang tough, don't puff!" Paige's mother shouted as the two girls retreated down the stairs to Spencer's car.

"Oh my God, Mom!" Paige groaned in embarrassment as Spencer continued laughing loudly.

* * *

By 9 p.m. the party was in full swing. The girls(minus Spencer), the entire swim team (including Sydney, much to Emily's dismay), Caleb, Ezra, Noel and another half dozen people Emily wasn't even sure she knew were all there. Hanna had been following Caleb around to make sure he stayed away from the alcohol, Ezra and Aria were cuddled up in a corner being gross, and Emily was currently about to start taking birthday shots. _She really wished Paige was there._

"Hey now, you can't take those alone." Came a family voice from behind her. Turning around Emily gave Samara a small smile, _not the ex-girlfriend I was hoping for._

Pouring two shots, Samara smiled and held her shot up for a toast, "to a pretty girl on her birthday."

Smiling tightly, Emily lifted her shot glass and touched it to Samara's before quickly throwing it back.

Taking two more shots, the girls were laughing and joking with one another. Samara had told Emily that she was now dating her friend Quinn. They spoke briefly about school and Samara's pride group before the blonde finally asked Emily why she didn't look happier at her own birthday celebration. Sighing, Emily explained to Samara the current nature of her relationship with Paige.

"Seems to me like she still loves you," Samara commented with a shrug as she sipped on a beer, "you guys will work it out."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Emily poured herself a drink, "I thought so too, but she chose to go out on a date with some girl instead of being here tonight."

"Maybe so, but she's falling asleep on the phone with _you _every night."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Emily sighed and sipped her drink, "I just, I wish she was here. That's all."

Spotting Paige entering the cabin from across the crowd of people, Samara reached over and squeezed Emily's shoulder, "well birthday wishes are the most likely to come true." With a promise to see her later, Samara decided to go 'mingle' as she saw Spencer and Paige making their entrance.

* * *

"What's she doing here?" Paige questioned as she spotted the blonde.

"I don't know, but Emily doesn't look too interested so you can tame your inner beast," Spencer countered with an eye roll as she left Paige near the door, pushing a drunk Noel off of her with a loud 'ew'.

Spencer approached Emily just as she was throwing back another shot, turning to hop on the kitchen counter and raise a questioning eyebrow at a tipsy looking Emily. "I got you a surprise."

"Presents?" Emily questioned with a small smile as she turned towards Spencer.

"Maybe."

"A pony?" she questioned before someone came up behind her and a hand moved to cover her eyes.

"Not quite" a voice said, bringing an immediate smile to Emily's face as she recognized it. Spinning quickly, she turned to look at Paige before throwing herself into the swimmers arms, "you came."

Chuckling Paige lifted her ex-girlfriend off the ground, hugging her tightly. "Surprise" she whispered into Emily's hair.

"How? I mean, when? Did you know about this?" Emily spun to look at Spencer, receiving a grin and shrug in response. Turning back to a smirking Paige, Emily beamed. "But, I thought you had plans with a girl?"

Paige waved her hand in the direction of the party, "my plans" before pointing towards Emily, "with a girl."

"In Philly?" Emily questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, that part was a little white lie." Paige took a few minutes to look over Emily in her dress; she nearly groaned out loud, why did the girl always have to look so good?

"Hanna made me wear the dress," Emily explained, pulling nervously at the hem as she looked Paige over.

"Hanna made the right choice," Paige commented softly. "You look beautiful," she whispered, swallowing thickly.

Blushing deeply, Emily tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. They stared at each other for a few minutes, smiling bashfully before a shouting Hanna stormed into the kitchen.

"Paige! You're here!" She shouted gleefully, "You're just in time. We're about to play truth, dare, or drink."

"How old are we?" Emily asked in a whine. She didn't mind playing the game, but she wanted to kill Hanna for interrupting her moment.

"It's a drinking game, it's allowed. It's not like I'm suggesting spin the bottle" Hanna said as she popped open a beer, "Unless you want to play spin the bottle Paige, because I'll play with you anyyyyy day."

Emily smacked Hanna hard in the shoulder earning a string of profanities to leave the blonde's mouth, while Paige threw her head back with a loud laugh.

"I'm good, I think I'll go with truth, dare or drink." Paige poured herself a drink before turning back to Hanna, "Isn't Caleb supposed to be steering clear of the alcohol though?"

Waving Paige off, Hanna grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Yeah, I'm not letting him drink. If I have to hear about these fireflies or this Miranda chick one more time, I'm literally going to take a bus to Ravenswood and beg them to kill me."

Shaking their heads at Hanna, Emily and Paige followed her into the living room where everyone seemed to be sitting in a circle. They took the two empty seats on the couch, which left Paige to sit beside Sydney so Emily wouldn't have to. Sydney smiled widely at an uncomfortable looking Paige, her hand moving to rest on Paige's bicep as they spoke. Emily was just staring at the girl, her eyes glued to the hand that was squeezing Paige's arm.

"Are we going to play or what?" Emily snapped after seeing the suspicious look on Spencer's face and then looking back to the two swimmers engrossed in conversation about the upcoming meet.

Everyone turned their attention to Hanna who was standing on the table (for no good reason), holding her cup in the air. "Alright losers, rules are you ask the person to your left a question, if they refuse to answer they either take a dare or take a drink. Easy enough, I hope." Stepping down from the table, Hanna dropped onto Caleb's lap, "Alright Spencer, start us off."

Rolling her eyes, Spencer turned to Hanna, "What's the worst sexual experience you've ever had?"

Hanna opened her mouth to answer the question but was quickly silenced by Caleb squeezing her knee and shaking his head. "Ugh, fine, I guess I'll take a dare."

"Kiss someone in this room, but it can't be Caleb," Spencer challenged, shrugging at the glare Caleb was sending her way.

Smirking, Hanna stood up and made her way over to Paige. She was stopped by a "don't even think about it" coming from Emily.

Waving a finger in Emily's face, Hanna smirked, "Sorry Em, a dare's a dare."

Paige looked nervously to Emily who looked like she was seconds away from releasing her inner hulk as Hanna moved to straddle Paige. Caleb was sighing at his girlfriend and Spencer was giggling at Paige's uncomfortable smile. Just as Hanna went to move closer, Emily's hands were quickly on her shoulders pulling her off, " Yeah, no. That's not going to work for me, you're going to have to drink."

Rolling her eyes, Hanna stood up and put her hands up defensively, "Geez, you guys are ZERO fun." Retaking her seat on Caleb's lap, she poured a shot and downed it before winking at Paige, "one day, one day."

Paige laughed and shook her head, unable to help the grin forming on her face as she watched Emily glare at Hanna. Placing her hand on Emily's arm, she whispered, "Don't worry, she's not really my type." Nodding and offering Paige a relaxed smile, Emily turned back to Hanna to continue the game.

"If you could chose one straight girl, who would it be?" Hanna questioned curiously, cutting Emily off as she went to speak, "not celebrity. In this room."

Emily bit her lip, "Probably you, Hanna." She chuckled at Paige's raised eyebrows and the agreement she received from a few other girls in the room. This earned a squeal from Hanna as she turned to Caleb, "I told you girls love me. They all want to take me out and buy me pink drinks"

"I would've picked Aria, she's artsy and cute" Samara commented from across the circle, sending Aria a wink. Smiling uncomfortably, Aria moved closer to a laughing Ezra.

"Alrighty cool, super weird and awkward." Hanna broke the tension, "Your turn to ask, Em"

Turning to Paige, Emily squinted her eyes in thought, "Who's the weirdest crush you've ever had?" Emily had known Paige dated Shana, but other than that, she didn't know much about the girls in Paige's life prior to their relationship.

"I think I'll take the dare…." Paige mumbled, blushing deeply. A chorus of 'No's!' sounding out.

"Come on, McCullers. Don't be lame, how bad can it be." Spencer leaned forward in her chair as the question peaked her interest.

"Is she ugly?" Hanna asked, making a sad face at Paige.

"No, no. She's definitely not ugly, she's just kind of related to someone in this room…"

"Oh my god, it's my mom!" Hanna shouted with a shocked expression.

"No! Well actually, maybe. Your mom is _really_ good looking." Paige thought it over with a nod, "but no it's not your mom."

Spencer was looking at Paige with squinted eyes, "Please tell me it's not…"

Nodding slowly, Paige turned bright red when she looked at a wide-eyed Spencer.

"Melissa?! You had a crush on my sister!? My psychotic, occasionally manic sister?" Spencer shouted, with a disgusted look.

"Melissa?!" Aria, Hanna and Emily shouted

"I was young! And it's not like she's bad looking! You guys are totally blowing this out of proportion. I was a freshman." Paige's hands were covering her face as she groaned.

"I totally get it, Melissa's hot." Noel commented, earning a round of agreement from a few other people in the room.

"I've never been more disappointed in you, McCullers. Can we please stop talking about my sister?!" Spencer shuddered and sipped her drink. Emily was just staring at Paige with her jaw dropped, Paige just shrugged and mouthed a 'sorry'.

The rest of the game went smoothly, there were a few dares when Hanna's questions became too sexually explicit. Spencer ended up drinking instead of admitting what her favorite sex position was, or giving Noel Kahn a lap dance. Ezra ended up being dared to do a Magic Mike striptease, which was awkward for everyone but Aria. By the time the game was over, everyone was pretty tipsy. Emily and Spencer were laughing at Hanna when Spencer's attention settled on Paige and Sydney again. Scrunching her eyebrows, she gestured for Emily to turn around. The two swimmers were simply discussing the upcoming meet when Sydney decided to try her luck.

"I was thinking that maybe you could help me with my form?" Sydney smiled, running her hand down Paige's forearm.

Scrunching her eyebrows, Paige watched the girl's arm. _Was she flirting with her?_ "Uhm, I guess I could. But my schedule is pretty hectic with school, applying to Stanford and all."

"You really shouldn't work so hard. You whole life can't be all work.. no play," she husked, dropping her hand to Paige's knee.

Paige's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off.

"Remove your hand before I break it," Emily snapped, her alcohol-induced haze making her incapable of being subtle.

Rolling her eyes, she squeezed Paige's thigh, "do you have a problem?"

Spencer was about ready to step in when Emily put her hand out to stop her, "You're my problem. Where do you get off coming to _my_ birthday party and trying to feel up _my _girlfriend?" While a sober Paige might have corrected Emily or even tried to stop her, slightly drunk Paige just smiled dumbly at the term.

"Ex-girlfriend," Sydney corrected as she stood face to face with Emily, "I'm pretty sure she's single." Both girls stared daggers at each other as the entire party turned to watch. The staring contest lasted a few minutes, neither girl backing down, and an amused looking Hanna standing beside them looking back and forth.

"Alright," Paige broke the silence as she stood up, swaying a bit. "I'm going to go for a walk on the dock" she announced before heading for the door. The two girls, along with Spencer and Hanna, turned to watch her make her way to the door. Turning back, she smirked at Emily, "are you coming or would you rather continue your staring contest?"

Grinning triumphantly, Emily threw Sydney a smirk before following after Paige. Paige's hand settling on the small of Emily's back, she led her out of the cabin and shut the door behind them. Hanna turned to Sydney

"Wow, do you need some Neosporin for that third degree BURN?!" Hanna shouted, "She literally blew you off without actually having to blow you off. Sucks to suck, girl."

"Hanna, shut up. Sydney, go home." Spencer rolled her eyes and refilled her drink before lying back on the couch, "I still can't believe Paige had a crush on Melissa."

* * *

Emily and Paige had walked down to the dock in silence, the cold winter air hitting their faces as their hands brushed with every step. "Thank you," Emily mumbled.

"For what?"

"For coming. For surprising me. For not correcting me when I made the mistake of calling you my girlfriend. For having my back just then with Sydney. Just for being you." Emily looked to the ground shyly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her body shivering from the cold.

Rolling her eyes, Paige removed her jacket and placed it over Emily's shoulders as they sat on the dock, "You're an idiot."

Pouting, Emily turned to look at Paige, "What?"

"You're an idiot. You're an idiot if you'd really think I'd choose anything over being there for you on your birthday. You're an idiot if you think a part of me didn't slightly enjoy hearing the term again. And you're an idiot if you think I'd _ever_ be even a little bit interested in Sydney."

Emily looked down at her dangling feet, sighing contently as she slide her arms into Paige's jacket. "I'm just nervous, and jealous, I guess." Jealousy wasn't an emotion Emily was used to, and she definitely wasn't used to being just friends with someone she wanted so much. "I'm not giving up on you."

"Em, I kn-" Paige started but was quickly cut off.

"No," Emily shook her head before continuing, "I want you to hear this. I've spent all week thinking about it. The only time I was ever truly happy was when I was with you and you never gave up on me, so I'm not giving up on you. There's so much I wish I'd told you back then, these words are practically haunting me now."

Emily turned towards Paige, hesitantly placing her hand over the swimmers and sliding their fingers together. "I wish I'd told you how beautiful you are, because I don't think you really know it. I wish I'd told you how absolutely brilliant you are, because even though you're probably going to the 5th best school in the country, you don't believe it. I wish I'd told you how strong and brave you are, because even though you perceive yourself as weak, you've always put yourself at risk to protect me."

Paige swallowed the lump in her throat, willing herself not to cry as Emily squeezed her hand. Both girls were feeling sobered up all of a sudden, and the words Emily had been holding in were just pouring out. "You're the kind of girl that no one ever gets over, Paige. You're the kind of girl that every girl in the world gets compared to, that every girl is striving to be."

"I'm not perfect, Em." Paige whispered, her voice cracking as her emotions got the best of her.

"You're perfect _for me."_ Emily whispered, their sides pressed together, her head leaning on Paige's shoulder.

Paige was at a loss. Part of her wanted to get up and start sprinting, the other part of her wanted to ask Emily if she'd be willing to sit in this position forever. Although she'd argue she never fell out of love with Emily Fields, sitting on this dock with Emily sincerely saying all those things, she felt herself falling all over again. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and her whole body felt like it was buzzing. As much as Paige wanted to run, she didn't. Instead, she wrapped her arm around her ex-girlfriend.

Their heads had gravitated towards each other and their foreheads were pressed together. Each girl could feel the breath of the other on her lips. "My knees are shaking," Paige whispered. "My palms are sweating," Emily responded.

Looking at her lips and then back to her eyes, Paige smiled softly. "Happy Birthday, Em" she whispered before closing the distance and pressing her lips to Emily's. The kiss wasn't hungry or needy, but both girls would swear they felt their hearts burst. _You're perfect __**for**__ me._


	8. Old Habits Die Hard

**Hiya guys. I had seriously mixed feelings about this chapter, I must've rewritten it 5 times. I don't want to move it too fast, but I think I've already written them to the point where denial is unrealistic at this point. This was expected to be about 10 chapters, I'll probably keep it at that. I am going to do an AU for sure, I've just got three prompts I'm choosing from. Maybe I'll post them at the end of the next chapter and you guys can help me out? Thanks again for reading, this one's not as long as the previous ones, but school just started up so forgive me. Feel free to throw some suggestions my way or let me know what you're thinking.**

* * *

_Their lips moved together slowly, Paige's fingers running their way through Emily's hair. They'd been out on the dock for what seemed like hours, their bodied molded together as their lips never left each other. _

_"You taste like strawberries," Emily mumbled against Paige's lips, her mind in a daze._

_"You taste like tequila," Paige countered, grinning against the girl's lips. Somehow Emily had managed to push Paige onto her back and was now successfully hovering over the girl, "you always did have to be on top."_

_"I like being able to make sure you aren't going anywhere," Emily smiled softly. She pressed her body back down against Paige's, firmly kissing the swimmer's lips._

_"I can feel your heart beating against my chest," Paige whispered, her fingers gripped her leather jacket that Emily was wearing. _

_"It's racing. You make me nervous." Emily admitted, her hand coming up to cup Paige's cheek, her thumbing swiping along her lower lip, "god, I missed you." _

_"Me too." Paige leaned forward and hugged the girl tightly, feeling an object in her jacket pocket, "oh, I almost forgot! I got you something."_

_Emily nuzzled her ex-girlfriend's neck, sighing contently. "If this is it, I love it," she grinned, causing Paige to roll her eyes._

_Paige went to gently push the girl forward so she could get into her pocket, "no, come on. Let me grab it." She expected Emily to roll off of her, but instead she'd only sat up in a straddling position. "Alright, I guess that works," Paige mumbled to herself with a soft blush as she reached into the pocket of the leather jacket. Pulling out a small, wrapped box, she presented it to Emily._

_"I got it over the summer when we were still together, but I just couldn't bring myself to do anything with it once we broke up," she admitted as Emily ran her fingers over the blue Tiffany box she'd just unwrapped._

_"Paige…" she let out in a whisper, before opening the box. Reaching for the note her eyes began to water as she read it, 'I'll love you forever, in this life and the next. –Paige." Emily slid the necklace out and looked it over, a long silver chain revealing a double infinity pendent._

_"I liked that one infinity sign was silver and the other was rose gold, I thought you'd really like the contrast," she admitted as she looked up at Emily. "It's not a big deal, I just thought you should have it."_

_"Will you put it on me?" Emily questioned with a shaky breath. Paige nodded, taking the necklace from the girl's hands and gesturing for her to pull her hair up. Reaching around Emily's neck, she secured the clasp easily before running her fingers gently over the back of the girl's neck._

_"It's beautiful. It's the best gift I've ever gotten." Emily admitted sincerely, her voice cracking as she touched her fingers to the pendent. "Can I kiss you again? You know, to properly thank you?" _

_"Well, I guess if you're saying thank you…" Paige grinned and pulled Emily back down on top of her. Letting loose for one night wouldn't hurt anyone._

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since that brisk November night Paige and Emily spent on the Hasting's dock. No one knew about the kiss and they hadn't discussed it since that night. Emily went back to trying to be Paige's friend, however a new flicker of hope was definitely present. And Paige went back to pretending she had any interest in dating other girls, although unknowingly to any of the liars, Paige had ended things with Andy that weekend.

Paige and Emily had spent a lot of time together since that night, walking each other to classes and sharing shy smiles in the hallway. Paige didn't regret kissing Emily, not at all, but she and Emily both knew she wasn't ready to jump back into the relationship yet. They were earning back trust, and every day they seemed to appreciate each other more and more. This was different from all the other times, it wasn't rushed or complicated, it was easy and light.

"You have a hickey," Spencer announced to the whole table as Paige went to sit down.

Throwing her hand to her neck, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What? No, I don't."

"You do. It's right there." Spencer commented, poking Paige's neck.

"I burned myself with my straightener."

"Your hair isn't straight," Aria commented with a smirk.

"Also, I can tell the difference between a burn and a bruise caused by the burst of superficial blood vessels under the skin" Spencer added, matter-of-factly.

"Plus, there's teeth marks," Hanna finished off.

"Who was it?" Spencer and Hanna asked in unison.

Paige was blushing deeply, her head ducking in embarrassment. _  
_

"Hey guys!" Emily greeted as she placed her lunch down, "what's going on?"

"Paige burned herself with a straightener!" Hanna shouted, "that is not a hickey on her neck, if that's what you were thinking!"

"Hanna!" Spencer and Aria scolded. It was fine to tease Paige about it, but they didn't want to upset Emily by bringing it up.

Raising an eyebrow at Hanna, Emily turned to look at Paige's neck with a frown. She knew a hickey when she saw one, plus the teeth marks made it crystal clear. Paige looked mortified and Emily couldn't take her eyes off the purple bruise.

* * *

Emily was sitting in Hanna's bed reading a magazine, the blonde scrolling through tumblr on her laptop. It was a Saturday morning, 3 days till Christmas, and they had just finished finalizing their New Years plans. Mona had booked a penthouse suite at the Ritz Carlton in Philadelphia for the night, and while they were all a little hesitant about the idea, Hanna had finally convinced them that no Rosewood party would compare to a penthouse party. The three girls were bringing their boyfriends and Emily would be going alone. She'd invited Paige, but the swimmer was leaving for California for the week right after Christmas to explore Stanford and the West Coast. Emily was disappointed, but Paige had made these plans with her father right after sending in her application.

The sound of a text message broke her out of her thoughts. Patting her hand around the bed, Emily finally located her iphone. Swallowing thickly at the blocked ID, Emily looked up to Hanna, "Did you just get a text message?"

"No, why? Is it from A?" The blonde questioned as she checked her phone and then looked back to Emily. The girl nodded and Hanna sat up immediately to watch as Emily opened the message.

**Blocked ID: Sometimes you need to wonder who has had your back just long enough to stab you in it. Looks like you weren't the liar Paige was interested in kissing on New Year's anyway. –A**

Attached were three pictures. The first was of Spencer and Paige on Paige's front steps, Spencer's arm wrapped around Paige's shoulders. The second was of Paige lying on top of Spencer on her front porch, their bodies pressed together. And the third was of Paige leaving the Hastings' house with her hair in a messy bun and dressed in UPENN sweats that clearly belonged to Spencer.

"No. Way." Hanna mumbled, her eyes wide as she snapped the phone out of Emily's hand to take a closer look.

Emily was fuming. She knew Paige and Spencer had gotten closer, but this was on a whole other level. Maybe there was some explanation; maybe it wasn't what it looked like. _It looked like they were sleeping together. _With her head buzzing and the heat rising in her body, she wasn't thinking clearly.

"I'm going to kill her," Emily stated as she stood up, causing Hanna to jump off the bed.

"Okay, lets relax. This could be a misunderstanding!" Hanna argued.

"Does that second picture look like a misunderstanding to you?" Emily growled, " Paige is literally on top of her! And in public!"

"Maybe they were wrestling!"

"I'm going to kill her," Emily stated again as she reached for her jacket and stormed out the door. Groaning, Hanna followed behind her quickly, she definitely had to see this to believe it.

"Don't you think you're being a bit impulsive right now? And that's coming from me." Hanna protested as they drove up Spencer's block.

"Spencer's sleeping with my girlfri- the girl I love!" Emily shouted, "since when is Spencer even gay!?"

"Well, we're all a little gay for Paige, be real Em" Hanna commented, putting her hands up defensively as Emily glared at her. "Maybe Spencer just wanted her because Paige admitted to having a crush on Melissa freshman year, you know Spencer needs to prove a point by hooking up with anyone who likes Melissa, " Hanna added, earning a hard punch to the arm from Emily.

Parking her car in the Hastings driveway, Emily hopped out and slammed the door shut. She made a beeline for the back door, Hanna following quickly, still rubbing her arm from the punch she received in the car. Approaching the doors, Emily knocked roughly, ringing the bell repeatedly until Spencer yanked it open.

Her hair wet from having just showered, she was dressed in shorts and t-shirt. "What's wrong? Are you alright? Is someone following you?" Spencer questioned quickly, looking around until she caught Emily's angry eyes, "What's wrong?"

"You're dead Hastings." Emily growled before moving to tackle a confused looking Spencer, both tumbling to the ground.

Spencer was throwing her arms up to deflect Emily's attacks, "What is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?!" Emily shouted as she yanked Spencer's hair, "What's wrong with you?! You're sleeping with Paige!"

Spencer's eyes widened in surprise at the accusation, although Emily confused it for realization, "Yeah, I know about that!" Emily trapped Spencer by placing one knee on both sides of her hips, her hands pinning down Spencer's wrists.

"I'm not sleepi-" Spencer started shouting before she was cut off.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Paige asked as she made her way down the stairs with a confused look. She was towel drying her hair, "I heard screaming…. Are you guys wrestling?"

"This is going to be the best snapchat ever, Aria's gonna be so mad she missed out," Hanna mumbled, holding her phone up to record everything.

Looking at Paige with wide eyes, Emily glanced down to Spencer and then back up, "What are you doing here?" Emily asked, still pinning Spencer down.

"I slept here last night, we were up really late," Paige said gesturing to Spencer, who was now groaning at how bad that sounded.

"Jesus Christ, it's not what it-" Spencer started before Emily clamped her one hand over her mouth.

"Why are you guys both wet?" Emily questioned with scrunched eyebrows and a frown.

"We went for a run and then we showered," Paige answered, giving Emily a confused look.

"How long have you guys been doing this?" Emily wondered, she knew once that anger and rage wore off she was going to be a crying mess, so she got her questions out now. "How long have you been …. _having sleep overs_?"

Tilting her head in thought, Paige squinted her eyes in thought, "I don't know, a few times. I guess the first time was after your birthday party?"

Spencer was shaking her body back and fourth to try to break free of Emily's grip, this was getting ridiculous. Spencer had never wanted to kill Paige more than she wanted to right then, _this girl is going to Stanford?_

"After my party?!" Emily stood up abruptly, releasing Spencer and pointing her finger at Paige, "you slept with Spencer after we made out?!"

"Slept with Spencer?!" Paige shouted with wide-eyes at the same time Spencer and Hanna yelled, "You guys made out?!" There was a chorus of confused shouting before Hanna stood on the coffee table.

"Time out!" Hanna shouted, "Everyone sit down!"

"You can't stand on that," Spencer commented, gesturing to the coffee table.

Spencer, Paige, and Emily all took a seat on the couch. Emily mumbling profanities at Spencer and Paige looking more confused than ever.

"Okay, it has been brought to my attention that apparently Paige, you have been making out with Emily and sleeping with Spencer." Paige's eyes widened as she realized what Emily was going on about. She went to argue, but Hanna quickly put her hand up to silence her, "Shut up, I'm talking."

"Now, first I'd like to say that I'm offended you picked Spencer over me," Hanna started, earning groans from all three girls, "second of all, I'm all for a strong pimp hand Paige, but I think we can all agree that this is just a little on the slutty side."

"We didn't sleep together!" Spencer finally shouted, causing Paige to shake her head at the situation.

Emily continued to stare down Spencer, " I know you're sleeping with her Spencer, you can drop the act now."

"Hold it!" Paige said, placing her fingers to her temples, "Why in the world do you think we're sleeping together?"

"Because I saw the pictures! And then you literally just told me how you guys showered together, not to mention you slept over because you were 'up late last night'!" Emily choked out. _You will not cry Fields._

"What pictures?" Spencer and Paige asked in unison, confused looks on their faces.

As Hanna handed them the phone to show them the message from A with the attached images, Paige laughed out loud. Which caused Spencer to loud out loud, which led to a really pissed off Emily. "Why are you guys laughing?! This isn't funny! It's so screwed up."

Shaking her head, Paige rolled her eyes; "The first picture was Spencer being a good friend to me because I was basically crying over you the morning after I spent the night at your house. The second picture was the night of your party, I was so nervous about whether I was dressed okay that I tripped over my own feet and right into Spencer. And the third picture was the morning after your party, we got in around 3 a.m. and I slept in the guest room."

Suddenly, realization dawned on Emily. Hanna was right, she had overreacted. " What about those things you said before?"

Chuckling, Paige shook her head, "when I said we showered, I definitely meant separately. And we were up late watching Veronica Mars, again I slept in the guest room."

Dropping her head into her hands, Emily sighed deeply. Why had see been so filled with angry and jealousy that she couldn't see clearly? Paige wasn't the kind of person to sleep with her best friend and Spencer was arguably the most loyal of the bunch. She really had made a mess of things.

Paige took a seat beside Emily. "Why were you so quick to believe the worst?" she questioned in a whisper.

Shaking her head, she ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I just- I was-"

"She was so jealous she couldn't see straight," Hanna answered for her, earning a glare from Emily. "What? It's true. You just kept whispering 'I'm going to kill Spencer'"

"I wouldn't do that to you Em" Spencer spoke sincerely, earning a knowing nod from Emily.

"I know that, I was just so blinded by how angry I was," she admitted softly before looking at Paige. "I know you've been seeing other people, and I know we're not really anything, but I can't stop the way my stomach knots or my heart clenches every time I think about you with another girl. It wasn't even the thought of you sleeping with Spencer, just the thought of you being with anyone but me. I'm sorry, Paige."

"You said you understood that I wasn't ready to be in a relationship-"

"I am!" Emily cut her off, placing a hand on Paige's knee, "I do understand. It's just, I can't help but think about the other girls that are getting the same part of you that I am. You could fall for any of the girls you're dating at any time, that's… it's really scary."

"There are no other girls." Paige stated firmly.

Emily's head snapped up, Spencer and Hanna were both watching the scene unfold like a soap opera. As far as everyone knew Paige was still seeing Andy. "There aren't?" Emily whispered softly, "but you said you were keeping your options open."

Paige shrugged and offered Emily a small smile, "I decided to focus on one option instead."

They smiled at each other; time felt like it'd frozen over. Spencer made her way to the kitchen, allowing the girls to have their moment. Not even a squealing Hanna taking pictures of them could ruin Emily's mood now.

* * *

"Yes Hanna, I saw the picture you posted on tumblr." Emily rolled her eyes as she adjusted a picture frame on her desk. Hanna and Spencer were taking turns calling her for the details about the night at the cabin. "Yeah, I'm really glad Spencer and Paige aren't sleeping together too," she rolled her eyes as she held the phone to her ear, "tell Spencer I'm sorry for trying to attack her and for pulling her hair. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

Tapping the screen to end the call, Emily sighed contently as arms wrapped around her waist from behind and lips pressed to her neck.

"How long do you think it'll take them to realize you're the one behind the hickey I sported the other day?"

"I'm surprised it's taken this long," Emily turned to face Paige, gripping the girl's head and bringing their lips together. Paige kissed Emily deeply, her hands going to the girl's thighs, lifting her onto the desk.

"I can't believe you thought I slept with Spencer," Paige mumbled against Emily's lips, "when we've practically been making out in the janitor's closet everyday, when would I have the time?"

"Jealousy really is blinding," she mumbled back, "now stop talking." Wrapping her legs around Paige's waist, the swimmer cradled Emily's head in her hands, kissing her heatedly.

They weren't dating, not yet. They hadn't told anyone about whatever it was they had been doing for weeks. All they knew was that they couldn't keep their hands to themselves, and they were both tired of trying. Emily was still earning Paige's trust, and Paige was still trying to be ready. But in that moment, with their mouths colliding in a needy kiss, they didn't feel the need to define anything. _Plus, sneaking around was kind of fun._


	9. Caught

**Hiya guys. So, after a week of daily updates, I went MIA and for that I apologize. Being Labor Day Weekend, I barely got a moment to myself. Also, I got some serious writers block with this chapter so if it seems rocky, I'm sorry. I might (don't hold me to this) be posting the next chapter tonight, if not then definitely tomorrow. This chapter is on the lighter side, hope it satisfies!**

* * *

Emily smiled widely as she opened her eyes to her alarm, 7:45 a.m. along with the date flashing brightly. It was the morning of Christmas Eve, Emily's favorite holiday, and she could see the snow falling outside her window. She had every reason to smile, Rosewood High was on Christmas break, her father was home for the holidays, and for whatever reason, it seemed A had taken a Christmas break.

"Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Ro-" Emily started singing before being cut off, a body curling into her and a hand slapping itself over her mouth as a mumbled 'too early' came from behind her.

Oh right, another reason to smile was the fact that she'd woken up to Paige McCullers on Christmas Eve. They hadn't slept together since they'd started unofficially seeing each other again; both girls agreed that wasn't something they were comfortable doing until they were officially together. Emily wanted Paige to be her girlfriend, but Paige just wasn't ready, and Emily was trying extremely hard to continue understanding that. However, on beautiful mornings like this she could pretend that wasn't the case and enjoy life in the nice pink bubble they were living in. There was a tradition in the Fields home, at 8:00 a.m. on Christmas Eve her mother would burst into her room with Christmas tree pancakes and eggnog. Her smile faded at the thought and her eyes immediately snapped to the alarm on her bedside table that was now flashing 7:53 a.m. _Oh Crap._ Her mother would be coming in any minute now and Paige was most definitely not supposed to be sleeping over, especially in her bed. While it was definitely innocent, Pam didn't know that.

Poking Paige repeatedly, the girl didn't move, simply choosing to curl herself further into Emily with every poke. _God, she's so cute. I hope she forgives me for this. _Emily bit her lip and scrunched up her face with guilt as she rolled Paige off the bed.

Falling to the floor with a thud, Paige immediately groaned. Her hand moving to her head as she looked up at the guilty looking brunette on the bed, "that's going to leave a bruise."

"Sorry," Emily mumbled with an apologetic look, "but you need to leave before my mom walks in and sees you."

"Why? Just tell her I slept on the pull out." Paige mumbled from her new spot on the ground, her eyes shutting as she prepared to go back to sleep.

"Yeah, except it's not in here and the hickeys you're sporting don't exactly make us look innocent…." Emily whisper-shouted, looking back at the clock, "You've got 4 minutes before you have to explain to my mother that you didn't fall asleep here after we took part in a night long sex marathon."

Paige jumped up at the thought; she definitely didn't want to have that conversation with Pam Fields. "If you didn't insist on leaving your mark, we wouldn't have this issue," the swimmer hissed as she looked herself over in the mirror and started redressing.

Looking up at her with big brown eyes and a dopey smile on her face, Emily admired her work, "I like to make sure people know you're off limits."

Quickly grabbing her jacket and looking at the clock _7:58, _Paige slid her phone into her pocket along with her keys. "Thanks for letting me stay last night," Paige whispered as Emily walked her to the bedroom door.

Nodding, Emily opened her bedroom door and looked around the hallway before pushing Paige out.

Looking up at the top of the door from her spot in the hallway, Paige grinned, "You know….." she started, her eyes on the mistletoe.

Emily gripped the back of her head tightly, slamming their lips together in a passionate and needy kiss. "Yeah, I know. Now get out." Emily whispered, as they broke apart.

Grinning, Paige nodded as she started to quickly make her way down the stairs. Making it to the bottom of the stairs, Paige was almost in the clear when she heard, "Good Morning, Paige."

"Oh my god! Paige! when did you get here?!" Emily shouted in mock surprise from the top of the stairs.

"Mrs. Fields!" Paige whipped around quickly from her spot at the door, pretending she had been entering rather than exiting. "Merry Christmas! Good morning! I was just coming to say both of those things and deck the halls! " She practically shouted with a huge, nervous smile on her face. Emily was practically drawing blood from how deep she was biting into her lower lip to keep from giggling. Paige had _never_ acted that gleeful.

Raising an eyebrow, Pam looked from Emily to Paige and rolled her eyes. "Goodbye Paige. Please wish your parents a Merry Christmas Eve for me." She waved off the girl, who was quick to give Emily a big smile and run out the door. "You're lucky I just ate a Christmas tree pancake, or this would have gone very differently." Pam mumbled into her coffee before walking away from a flushed Emily.

* * *

Christmas had come and gone quickly, Emily and Paige both spent the following few days with their families while sneaking in texts to each other every so often. They'd exchanged playlists for the holidays, choosing to go with something more personal than the average gift. Emily had spent days playing the playlist on repeat and analyzing her situation with Paige; Paige was getting antsy as she saved the playlist for her upcoming trip to California.

It was Thursday night and Paige was leaving for the airport the following morning.

"Can't you just, you know, not go?" Emily mumbled against Paige's neck, her arms wrapped around her ex-girlfriends waist.

"Sorry babe, I need to get some idea of where I'll be next year." Paige leaned her head back against Emily's shoulder.

"You're not going to find yourself a Stanford girlfriend while you're there, right? I mean, should I be worried?"

Turning around in her arms, Paige scrunched her eyebrows and gave Emily a confused look, "Why would you even ask that? You know we're –" she trailed off.

"We are what?" Emily questioned, tucking a strand of Paige's hair behind her ear.

"….having relations?" Paige tried, cringing at how terrible that sounded. Sighing, she leaned her head against Emily's, "I'm sorry. I know this is hard, I'm just-"

"Not ready," Emily finished with a sad sigh, "I know."

"What's wrong?" Paige whispered softly, pulling the girl into her.

"Nothing, it's… it's nothing."

"Just tell me, I can't fix it unless I know what's wrong."

Breaking away from Paige, Emily took a few steps back and ran a hand through her hair. "Are you embarrassed to be with me?"

"What?!" Paige practically shouted, taking a few steps forward, "I don't even know where you'd get that idea, it's absurd. Of course not, why would I ever?"

"It's just, you seem to want to be with me like this, when we're sneaking around and it doesn't mean much. But you're not ready for the rest, and I'm not trying to rush you, I just.. I'm scared you're embarrassed of me." Emily ducked her head, her hands gripping the bed tightly as she sat down.

Paige shook her head rapidly, "No, no, no. That's not it at all!" She really did not want Emily to start feeling insecure, there was absolutely nothing to feel insecure about. Paige had spent the majority of the morning watching her wake up and questioning how she'd managed to land a girl like her. "I just don't think we should tell anyone till it's official. I mean, people gossip and we don't need any more intrusions."

"Are we ever goin-" Emily went to ask but was immediately cut off.

"Yes, we are. I promise, I just need to be sure I'm fully prepared to take this leap again."

Nodding, Emily allowed an approaching Paige to grip her waist, "so you aren't going to hookup with girls in California?"

Shaking her head, she pressed her lips softly to Emily's. "No California girls," she mumbled against Emily's lips, "only you." The other brunette eventually smiled into the kiss before returning it, she was willing to wait for Paige.

"I guess it's kind of a good thing you won't be here for New Year's," Emily whispered, earning a questioning look from Paige. "Because I wouldn't be able to help kissing you in front of everyone on New Year's Eve after the countdown."

Paige suddenly wished she could magically be ready at the thought. She sat back on her bed and pulled Emily on top of her, "I love-"

"I know," Emily cut off. They hadn't said those words since they'd broken up, and while both girls had almost slipped up a few times, neither of them really wanted to say it until everything was official. Nonetheless, it was nice to know nothing had changed on that front.

Paige sat against the headboard and Emily positioned herself to straddle her ex-girlfriend, they definitely weren't making this easy on each other. Paige's hands immediately fell to Emily's hips before sliding their way down to her thighs, Emily's stayed glued to the girl's neck.

Swallowing thickly, Paige squeezed Emily's thighs lightly, "You're going to be the death of me, Fields." Their lips had collided within seconds; their make out sessions had only been elevating recently. Within minutes Emily had a hand tangled in Paige's hair and Paige's hands were roaming underneath her shirt and over her back. She ran her fingers along the tan girl's spine, so softly the touch could have been imagined. Emily shivered before biting into Paige's lower lip, earning a soft moan from the swimmer.

Neither girl heard the sound of the door opening, both two absorbed by the sounds the other was making as they kissed. However, they heard it loud and clear when a stern "I knew you gave her that hickey" was stated as the door shut. Both girls jumped apart, Emily stayed on the bed while Paige was now standing in the middle of the room, both turning a dark shade of crimson as embarrassment settled in. They'd technically been caught twice in one week, first by Emily's mother and now by Spencer. _My mom was right; we're really not any good at this._ Emily thought to herself as she watched Spencer casually take a seat at Paige's desk.

"How long?" Spencer questioned as both girls opened and closed their mouths like gaping fish, "I'm offended you didn't tell me, but right now I'm worried about how long."

"We're not-" They both went to defend.

"Yes, you are. You do realize I literally caught you straddling her, right?" Spencer rolled her eyes at Emily before turning to Paige, "and you, you were literally mid-moan. Therefore, your arguments are irrelevant. Is this official?"

Both girls shook their heads. _Good, I still haven't lost the bet._ Spencer thought with a grin.

"So I assume you're keeping it under wraps until you are?" Spencer questioned, earning affirmative nods, "Alright, my lips are sealed."

"Right," Emily commented awkwardly as she stood from the bed, "Well on that note, I should probably head out."

Paige pouted, but nodded her head in understanding. It didn't seem like Spencer was going anywhere. "I'll walk you out."

Spencer smirked at the two girls, offering Emily a firm "we'll talk later." Paige threw her a glare before following Emily out of her room and down the stairs.

"So, we're two for two on getting caught this week…" Paige chuckled awkwardly as they reached the front door.

"Seems we are, I'm sure I'll suffer through the same Hastings third degree later tonight." Emily reached out instinctively to fix Paige's collar, "I wish you weren't leaving tomorrow."

"I'll be back before you know it," Paige smiled softly, her hands finding their place on her ex-girlfriend's hips, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Emily whispered, wrapping her arms around the swimmer's neck. "I really, really wish you were going to be here for New Year's Eve."

Hugging the brunette close, Paige ran her fingers through Emily's hair. "The temptation to kiss you in public would be too high, so I guess you're right about us being better off."

"Try not to find a hot Stanford blonde to give you your New Year's kiss, okay?" Mumbling into Paige's neck, she sighed heavily. Recently they'd spent a lot of time kissing and sneaking around to get physical, but this felt different, more intimate and emotional.

"You either, I'd be a fool to think someone at a New Year's party wouldn't be jumping at the chance to be your midnight kiss."

They stood silently for a few minutes, clinging to each other as if the world was ending. Paige was only going away for a long weekend, but to Emily felt like it was just a preview of what was to come. Paige was going to Stanford next fall, and Emily…. Well Emily seemed to have lost track of her plans somewhere along the way. The only thing she seemed to be sure about lately was Paige, and with Paige being so hesitant to reenter the relationship, Emily was just hoping 2015 looked better than 2014.

Pulling apart, they leaned their foreheads together. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Emily pulled Paige forward and kissed her deeply. She poured all the words she couldn't say into that kiss. _I love you. I want you. Please choose me. Please._

They kissed until they ran out of oxygen, both girls breathing heavily against the other's lips. "I'll see you when you get back," Emily whispered, "be safe, okay?"

Paige nodded, lightly squeezing Emily's hips, "always, you too. Call me if you need anything."

Nodding, they kissed once more before Paige opened the door, watching as her ex-girlfriend made her way to her car. _I must have ALL the willpower in the world._ She thought to herself as she turned to make her way back to her room and back to Spencer.

* * *

As Paige reached her bedroom, Spencer immediately told Paige to start talking, and she did. She told Spencer everything, from the late night phone calls to the night on the dock to Christmas. Paige knew she was breaking her own rule by talking about it, but Spencer already knew so it was justified.

"Seems to me like you're ready?" Spencer commented without hesitation.

"What? No, I'm still trying-" Paige started to counter, but was quickly cut off.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, but-"

"Do you enjoy spending time with her?"

"Yeah of course, but-"

"Do you trust her?"

"Yeah, she's really gained it back, but-"

"Do you want to be in a relationship with her?"

"Yes! I'm just not-"

Spencer cut her off for the fourth time as she concluded, "You're ready, you're just scared."

"What? I'm not scared!" Paige argued, although to some extent she knew Spencer had figured her out.

"You're terrified that you're going to make the mistake of letting the girl who broke you, back in. And you're terrified she's going to break you again." Spencer stood up and moved to sit beside Paige on the girl's bed, "the thing you don't realize is that it doesn't matter whether you're officially together or not, it's already a possibility."

Chewing her lip nervously, Paige kicked her feet against the bed, "If she's not mine, then I can't break if I lose her again."

"She's already yours," Spencer shrugged, "as long as neither of you are seeing anyone else, and you're making points of sneaking around with each other, you're already together in all the ways that matter." Squeezing the swimmer's shoulder, Spencer stood up, "Take this weekend to think it over, but maybe you need to realize that your fears are never going to subside until you face them. Emily's proven herself to you, she's proven she's trustworthy and that she's sticking around. Now it's just time for you to decide whether your fear will inevitably keep you from being all in. Emily deserves someone who's all in, so if that's not going to be you, let her go McCullers."

Paige nodded in understanding, she knew Spencer was right. She wanted to be all in, she said from the very beginning she wouldn't ever be half there in a relationship with Emily. She was terrified, of getting hurt, of getting left behind, of having to pick herself up the way she did before. But Spencer was right, after how hard Emily had tried in the past month, she deserved better than a girl who was paralyzed by fear. She couldn't run forever.

Paige stood and accepted the hug Spencer was offering her, regardless of her relationship with Emily, she really cherished her friendship with Spencer.

* * *

Emily made her way into her house, her body feeling heavy and tired as she made her way to her room. She mumbled a quick goodnight to her mother in passing before stepping into her room and shutting the door behind her.

"Finally, you're home," a voice came from her bed, causing her to jump in panic.

"Jesus Christ!" She shouted, clutching her chest as she leaned against her bedroom door. "What the hell Hanna!"

"What?" Hanna mumbled, stretching from her place on Emily's bed.

"You scared the crap out of me."

"Yeah and you woke me, who did more damage?" Hanna shrugged, repositioning herself to get comfortable, "anyway, I'm sleeping over."

"Aren't you supposed to ask before deciding to sleepover?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow as she began changing her clothes.

"Aren't you supposed to inform your best friend when you're getting dirty with your ex?" Hanna challenged, earning a wide-eyed look from Emily.

"How? What? No, we're not-"

"Don't insult me. I know sneaking around when I see it; been there, done that." Hanna leaned over and grabbed Emily's computer, "plus, I was creeping on your itunes and saw your Christmas playlist from Paige. You definitely don't dedicate these songs to someone who's just a friend."

"We're just-"

"And in case you want to keep trying to be shady with me, your mom told me you were at Paige's and that hickey on your neck tells me everything I need to know." Hanna finished with a smirk, daring Emily to continue trying to lie her way out of this.

Blushing deeply, Emily's hand came up to rub her neck. "She doesn't normally mark, she was getting even," Emily mumbled.

"She's been wearing scarves for the past two weeks, so I'm sure she had a lot to get even for."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Emily apologized as she took her place in bed, running a hand through her long hair. "We're not really anything right now, she's not ready to be with me."

Hanna turned off and propped her head up on her arm, "I really thought you guys would be officially together and sipping pink drinks by now."

Rolling her eyes, Emily sighed, "Yeah, so did I, honestly."

"So you're basically hooking up with Paige and waiting around for her to be ready?" Hanna questioned, earning a nod from her best friend. "Lame. You've totally proven yourself, it's time to get this show on the road."

"I'm not going to force her, Hanna. That won't help the situation in any way."

"I'm not saying to force it," the blonde rolled her eyes, "just give her a little shove in the right direction."

"What do you mean?" Emily questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm saying that you've been patient, and clearly that approach is just prolonging the inevitable. Try persistence."

Emily thought the idea over to herself; she _did _say she would fight for Paige. Sure, she'd done a bit of it so far, but the majority of what she'd been doing was waiting. She was being patient, but maybe patience wasn't what Paige really needed. Maybe Paige needed a reason; a small push to assure her that their relationship was definitely the right choice. Emily had to give Paige a reason to stop being scared, and start being ready. _  
_

"You should try jumping in the shower with her," Hanna offered as Emily groaned, "what? It was totally the turning point in my relationship with Caleb!"

"That would be ambushing her!"

"With your hot body! Dude, she would not mind, trust me!" Emily was shaking her head, thanking god the lights were off being her fair was bright red as she thought of Paige showering. Hanna definitely didn't notice as she continued, " Just be like 'ohh Paige, I didn't know you'd be in your shower now too...Wanna be my girlfriend?' You'll be naked, she can't say no to that!"

Emily turned over in bed, pressing her face into her pillow as she mumbled, "Goodnight Hanna." As Hanna mumbled a quick 'Whatever, I'm right', Emily was willing herself to stop thinking about a naked Paige, and start strategizing. _Persistence now. Naked Paige later._


	10. Choose Me

**Here's the last(?) chapter. It was the ending I'd planned from the very beginning, I'm not a big fan of epilogues, so I'm not sure if I'll actually end it here or not. Maybe I'll decide after hearing your thoughts. I hope you guys like this, and Happy Labor Day to anyone who celebrates.**

* * *

_"Spencer? I need a favor?" Paige mumbled into her phone, watching the clocks on the white wall in front of her._

* * *

Emily had spent her Saturday night downing shots of tequila on Hanna's couch, the rest of the girls watching her with wide eyes.

"So, Paige was tagged in some pictures on facebook?" Spencer asked with a confused look as Emily nodded, "and you're drinking because….."

"BECAUSE" Emily shouted, "she was tagged in pictures with multiple hot girls at a college party! And we haven't spoken since yesterday morning."

"Was she doing something suggestive?" Aria asked curiously.

"Well, no." Emily reached to grab the bottle of tequila that Spencer was now pouring out. "But she's starting a whole new life, with all new girls, she's not going to care about me when she gets there."

"False, none of those girls were as hot as you," Hanna offered.

"It's not about looks. It's just…. Paige and I… we're nothing right now. I'm just some girl in Rosewood who's ultimately holding her back."

"Paige doesn't see you as that," Spencer ripped the newfound bottle of vodka out of Emily's hands, "She sees you as the one standing next to her when all her dreams come true."

Emily sat back, her mind buzzing as the alcohol swarmed through her body. "I really love her."

"Then tell her!" Hanna shouted, "Jesus Christ, you two are all about patience and waiting, just tell her you want to be with her!"

"But she isn't ready."

"Maybe she doesn't know how ready she is," Spencer commented as she looked to Hanna, "for once I agree with Hanna. Tell her how you feel and what you want."

Looking between Spencer and Hanna, Emily sat up and nodded. "Yeah….Yeah! I'm totally going to call her!" She shouted before grabbing her phone and running out of the room.

Spencer looked at Hanna and sighed, "I meant sober…."

Shrugging, Hanna laid back on the couch, "call it liquid courage...maybe they'll have phone sex if it works out." Spencer swung her arm and hit Hanna hard.

* * *

Paige had been at Stanford for three days. She'd loved the campus, the weather, the people, everything. Last night she'd met a few girls on the swim team who were practicing over break and they took her out. College life was…. different, but ultimately Paige decided it was a different she'd definitely welcome with open arms. Everything was great and she was more than looking forward to attending next fall, but something definitely felt like it was missing.

Her parents suggested that she was feeling homesick, although she knew without reservation, that missing Rosewood wasn't the problem. She did not miss Rosewood, she did not miss the A drama, and she definitely did not miss the horrible memories she had of every place in that town. Paige knew what she missed, and so did her parents, but it was still left unsaid.

Returning to the hotel after dinner with her parents, Paige threw herself on the bed. She loved California, she had loved San Francisco where they flew into, and she loved Stanford. The only thing she needed was the girl she loved. As if on queue, her phone began ringing in her pocket. **Emily Fields3** was lit up on the screen. It was 10 p.m. in California, which meant it was 1 a.m. in Rosewood… why would Emily be calling her at 1 a.m.?

"Em?" Paige answered, pressing the phone to her ear as she sat up.

"Paigeeeeee!" Emily slurred a bit, "Hi baby!"

Paige couldn't stop the grin that formed on her face, drunk Emily was always needy. "Hi you, how are you?"

"I'm good! No, that's a lie. I just lied. I'm terrible. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Em." Paige got comfortable in her hotel bed, settling in for the conversation.

"No, no I really miss you. Like, I miss my girlfriend. Like, really really miss her."

"Em, we're not-"

"Yes, we are. Who are you kidding?" Emily cut through sternly, "We're totally together. I love you. I love you so much it hurts to be without you. I love you so much that I can't breathe when you're not around. I want to be with you."

Paige's eyes slammed shut as she heard those words leave Emily's mouth. It wasn't until now that she realized how much she missed knowing she was loved, by the girl she loved back. "Emily-"

"No, shut up. Let me get this out or I don't think I ever will. I'll wait, forever if you asked, but I don't want to. Honestly, I don't want to wait another minute to call you my girlfriend. I have these feelings for you, feelings so strong that they put any torture I've ever experienced to shame, because this? The torture of being without you? It's so much worse than anything A could ever do to me. You're scared and I get that, but you love me, I know you do. And I love you, God Paige, those three words can't even begin to describe how extensive my feelings for you are."

Paige's eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy, she felt the tears trailing down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do…" she let out brokenly, her voice hoarse.

"I'm going to say this, and then I'm going to hang up and let you decide what your next move is." Emily whispered softly, " Choose me. You've never given up on me and I will never, ever give up on you. I've been afraid of a lot of things in my life, but I've never been afraid to love you. I'm asking you to stop being afraid to love me."

"Please, for the love of God Paige, come home and choose me…..please." Emily pleaded, her voice cracking. Paige could hear her breathing heavily before the line went dead. _What's your next move McCullers?_

* * *

**New Year's Eve, 7 a.m.**

Paige had been awake most of the night, analyzing and reanalyzing her phone conversation with Emily. She needed to absorb everything, Emily had just put herself out there and Paige was too far to actually do anything about it. _Stop being afraid to love me._

Looking at the bedside clock that was now illuminating 7:00 a.m., Paige jumped out of bed and out of the room, running across the hall and knocking loudly on her parent's door.

"Paige?" Her mother questioned, opening the door with a tired yawn.

"I know we're only supposed to head back home tomorrow morning, but I need you to drive me to the airport. I need to be in Philly tonight, please." Paige was begging, she was prepared to get on her knees if her parents didn't budge.

"Paige..."

"Please! I'm begging you. I know this is ridiculous, I know this is crazy, but she's everything to me."

"Is this about Emily?" Her mother questioned, looking at Paige knowingly. The swimmer nodded and Paige's mother turned to shout into the room, "you were right Nick, looks like we'll be getting that New Year's Eve alone after all."

Paige raised a questioning eyebrow as her mother turned back to her; "We were surprised you agreed to spend New Year's Eve with us to begin with. We're staying until tomorrow, but there's a flight to Philadelphia at noon. Go get packed."

* * *

**New Year's Eve, 9 p.m.**

Paige tapped aggressively at her phone as she stepped off the plane, tapping Spencer's name, she held the phone to her ear. Her nerves were at an all time high, she was so anxious to see Emily, to be with Emily.

"Paige?" Spencer shouted into the receiver. The music behind her was loud and it was clear Spencer was at Mona's party.

"Spencer, I need a favor." There was zero percent chance of Paige getting a cab at Philadelphia airport on New Year's Eve, and even less of a chance of her making it to the party on time.

"Are you alright? Aren't you supposed to be in California? You know it's 9 p.m. on New Year's Eve, right?" Leave it to Spencer Hastings to ask a bunch of questions when someone calls in a rush.

"Yes, I'm aware. I'm at the airport and I need you to come pick me up."

"Airport? PHL? Do you have any idea the kind of traffic I'm going to run into in Philly right now?" Spencer scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose, Paige sighed, "Spencer… please?" Paige was begging and she would kill Spencer if she ever brought this up, but right now she wasn't above it. She'd begged her parents earlier that morning, and now she was begging Spencer Hastings. "I'm ready, I'm not scared anymore. I need to tell Emily I'm ready, I can't let her ring in the New Year with someone else." She mumbled softly, "Please."

There was a few seconds of silence on both ends, only the sound of thumping music in the background. Paige heard Spencer talking to someone on the other end before speaking into the receiver, "I'm on my way."

* * *

What should have been a 15 minutes trip was an hour and a half thanks to NYE traffic in Philadelphia. By 10:45, Paige was sitting nervously in the backseat of Spencer' SUV as Toby drove.

"It's a good thing you decided to pull this stunt, some swimmer from Hollis has been flirting with Emily all night." Spencer turned to look at Paige from the passenger seat, "but why the sudden need to confess your love?"

"Being so far from her, around other people who didn't know she existed, I realized how much I needed her beside me. I realized how much I needed her to exist in my life. I just… I realized." Paige shook her head, her leg jumping nervously as she watched the clock.

"We're going to make it in time, right?" Paige directed her question at Toby as they inspected the traffic they were stuck in. Toby gave her a sympathetic smile, he really hoped they would make it, but with this traffic he couldn't give her a definite answer.

Sitting back in her seat, Paige slapped her hands against her thighs as she watched the traffic in her window. Spencer and Toby were trying to find the quickest route back to the hotel, they really saw how slim their chances were getting. It had been an hour and they were still a good 20 blocks away from the hotel, traffic was at a stop.

"Pull over," Paige ordered, "there's a spot right there, just park in it."

"We're a good 20 blocks from the hotel, Paige." Toby commented, looking at her in the rearview mirror, "not to mention there's thousands of people on the streets waiting for the countdown."

Looking at the clock- **11:45** and then back to Paige, Spencer turned to speak to her boyfriend, "park the car, we'll run."

Pulling the car over and parking it on a nearby street, the three jumped out of the vehicle. Paige immediately started sprinting in the direction of the city center, Toby and Spencer following closely behind. Spencer was thanking God she chose to wear flats, her hand linked with Toby's as they made their way through the crowds of people on the streets.

Paige pushed her way through, never letting up on the steady sprint she had going. No way in hell was she going to let the girl she loved ring in the New Year with some swimmer from Hollis. She knew she'd lost Toby and Spencer a few blocks down, but it didn't matter, she just needed to get to Emily.

She looked at her watch, panting heavily as she reached the hotel- **11:58. **She pushed her way through the people in the hotel lobby, mumbling apologies as she made a beeline for the elevator. Tapping the button repeatedly, the doors finally opened and she pressed the button for the top floor. As it began, her phone chimed. A message from Spencer.

**Spencer: **Room 3231, slipped the key into your pocket. Get your girl, McCullers.

* * *

**10.**

The elevator doors opened and she could hear the people on the floor counting down.

**9.**

Paige followed the arrows for the room numbers, skimming past each one as she tried to find it.

**8.**

Stopping in front of room 3231, Paige slid her hand into her jacket pocket to feel for a key.

**7.**

Gripping the key, she slid it into the door as the lock flashed green.

**6. **

Turning the handle she stepped into the large suite, looking around at the group of people.

**5.**

She heard someone shout her name from her right, she looked to see Hanna and Caleb.

**4.**

Hanna pointed to the other end of the room, following her finger Paige spotted Emily talking to another brunette. She gratefully smiled at Hanna before pushing through the crowd.

**3.**

Finally reaching Emily, Paige gently pressed a hand to the chest of the girl who was unsuccessfully trying to lean in to kiss Emily as the countdown continued.

**2. **

"Excuse me." Paige whispered to the stranger before sliding between the two and wrapping a shocked looking Emily up in her arms.

**1.**

"I'm ready," Paige whispered as she pulled Emily into a deep kiss, her arms moving to the other girl's waist as she lifted her off the ground. Emily wrapped her arms around Paige's neck, unable to stop the smile glued to her face as she returned the kiss. _Finally._

_**Happy New Year.**_


End file.
